700 Kilómetros
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: A veces esas pequeñas lineas de amistad, son tan delgadas que depender de ellas puede salir muy caro, porque en menos de lo que pienses puedes atravesarlas o aferrarte tanto a ellas que caeras sin alquien que pueda ayudarte.Puede que al momento de aceptarlo sea tarde Incluso si antes, dijiste no volver a luchar te daras cuenta de que tarde o temproano te dejaras llevar SongFic Yaoi
1. Puedes arrepentirte

Este es el primer capitulo de la historia. Es Yaoi (obvio). Mi pareja Vocaloid Yaoi favorita. Espero que les guste es un songfic.

······················································

_700 km nos separan. No importa cuántos sean._

688_··-··_889

Las dos personas en esa habitación, no hablaban, simplemente descansaban sus adoloridas voces y cuerpo, pues habían tenido que grabar y bailar de manera casi constante, más de la que se acostumbraba otros días o temporadas. Esta era difícil, quizás la peor de todas. Ninguno hacia ruido alguno, más que el simple chapoteo de una cuchara dentro del empaque de helado, y sorbete de un licuado de vainilla. Todo normal, entre ambos, sin ningún movimiento extra o preocupación.

Se repartían una sonrisa tranquila, sin mayor significado, simplemente era eso un gesto, aunque para ambos muchas veces la sola mirada les decía más de lo que realmente definía para otras personas, eran unidos, porque eran amigos, casi hermanos.

Uno de ellos recibió una llamada, escuchando el tema _World is mine_, supo se trataba de su compañera de trabajo, extrañado tomo el celular, y casi con inseguridad despejo su garganta, esperando que la llamada no fuese de algo grave pues acostumbraba llamarlo solo para algo como eso.

**-Buenos días, ¿Qué necesitas Miku?-** su voz –como lo suponía- se oía mas ronca de lo normal.

**-Me ordenaron avisarte que haremos una gira, para promover nuestra ****_relación_****, se encuentra algo lejos y solo iremos, tu yo y tus hermanos-** escucho un resoplido por el auricular, quizás esas cosas le cabreaban, no le agradaba mucho, no estaba seguro de si por ser idéntico a Rin o por otra razón.

**-De acuerdo, ¿Algún otro detalle?-** le sonrió al chico peli azul que ahora veía con curiosidad, intentado descifrar algo de lo que decían ambos. Pues el –como muchos otros- conocían el trato que los Kagamine llevaban con la Hatsune y viceversa.

**-¿Qué crees que soy, tu mensajera? Que te explique tu hermana, yo solo te llame porque me lo ordenaron. Chao Len-** colgó rápidamente, a veces detestaba esa _relación_ tan extraña

Y maldecía a sus adentros cuando los jefes de compañía decidieron que juntando al primer proyecto con el segundo las cosas se resolverían, que serian ambos famosos, estaban muy equivocados, Len comenzaba a tener el mismo _cariño_ que Rin poseía por la peli agua. ¡Todo por armar popularidad! Era un rumor _confirmado_, en el que desearía no ser parte.

**-¿Qué ocurrió?**\- Kaito dejo el bote vacio en la basura, mientras que buscaba otro en la heladera, usualmente eso sucedía cuando escuchaba hablar a Len, sobre todo con la Hatsune.

**-Nada muy importante, solo otra gira, aparte de eso no tengo detalle, Miku no quiso decirme todo. No es una mensajera-** hizo comillas para buscar su vaso de licuado, se lo siguió tomando con normalidad. No le gustaba ser mangoneado o perturbado solo por la caprichosa chica.

Sin percatarse ni un solo segundo de que Kaito le estaba viendo, el simplemente seguía con sus actividades. En cambio, Kaito aunque seguía comiendo lo hacía de manera inconsciente pues estaba más perdido en los delgados y rosas labios de Len. Bien, podrían considerarlo un acosador.

**-¡Kaito! ¡Te estoy hablando!, ¿No tenias que grabar con Luka?-** el chico se había molestado, pues el otro parecía estar perdido, pero se recompuso. Cosas del cansancio, supuso el.

**-¡Tienes razón! ¡Te veo luego Len!-** grito no sin antes plantarle un pequeño beso en la frente, como tenia acostumbrado desde que ambos eran muy pequeños.

El chico solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras que terminaba con su bebida, lavo el vaso y decidió que era hora de ir a dormir un poco, pues estaba cansado y hasta donde recordaba no tenía trabajo aun, poco tiempo falto para que llegara hasta donde quería. Su habitación.

Len quería comenzar a lidiar con sus emociones, tiempo atrás, lo justifico con las hormonas, esos cambios de mentalidad entre otras como lo era su cuerpo, pues hasta los hombres tenían sus _días_. Pero, ahora ya no le era suficiente con solo esconderlo, se sentía a veces impotente, pues lo que quería desaparecía de su voz como si nunca se hubiera tratado de decir. No sabía si reírse de su cobardía o enojarse por la misma razón. Decidió, que por ahora lo mejor era se quedara dormido, necesitaba y quería descansar.

688_··-··_889

**-Gracias por su trabajo, que tengan buen día, por ahora pueden retirarse-** Kaito suspiro apenas escucho esas palabras.

Corrió de la sala de grabación, sin despedirse o agradecer, tenía algo que hacer, le había prometido a Len que jugarían un nuevo video juego que el pequeño había tenido guardado, pues los descansos no eran ni de media hora. Esquivo a varias personas en el camino, cuidando no topar o caerse.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, se seco el sudor acumulado tanto de los bailes como por la carrera que se había echado, y toco unas cuantas veces, pero al no obtener respuesta, aviso entraría, sin estar muy seguro de si le habían escuchado. Entro, y el pequeño cuerpo estaba recostado abrazando un pequeño gato color azul.

El atardecer se asomaba por la ventana, lo que significaba estaba por anochecer, pero mientras tanto, la anaranjada luz se metía por la ventana, resaltando la silueta del Kagamine, sin poder resistirlo, se acerco hasta tenerlo frente a él, se agacho y comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos, fijándose incluso en el mínimo detalle que poseía el oji azul, desde como respiraba hasta como susurraba alguna que otra palabra, la cual no lograba entender.

**-Kaito nii-chan…**\- escucho por muy leve que fuera, pensó entonces que estaba por despertarse y decidió alejarse para no verse como un acosador, aunque simbólicamente lo era.

**-¿Len, te desperté? Lo siento si fue así- **pidió aun sin darse cuenta como Len se sonrojaba, mientras se tallaba los ojos con cansancio, acerco sus rodillas hasta su pecho, recargando la cabeza.

**-No te preocupes, todo está bien, ¿Terminaste tu trabajo?**\- pregunto mientras sonreía al chico que le devolvió el gesto con alegría y cansancio.

**-Claro, ¿Crees que nos dejarían irnos sin terminar?- **con ironía respondió el peli azul, Len pareció ni pensarlo cuando soltó una carcajada por imaginarse siquiera la absurda situación.

-**Tienes razón, ¿Jugamos o quieres descansar?-** Len se levanto para ir directo a la consola colocando el juego dentro de ella.

-**No te preocupes, estoy listo para vencerte-** se trono los dedos mientras se acercaba al pequeño niño.

**-¡Eso lo veremos!-** con entusiasmo empezaron el juego, eligiendo un personaje dispuestos a ganar.

Ambos eran buenos, además de competitivos, por lo mismo ninguno quería perder, sin darse cuenta se acercaban mas al otro entre los saltos de emoción por la partida, acabaron al lado del otro. En la última batalla, Kaito había ganado después de ser apaleado por Len varias veces. Sospechaba, el Kagamine ya había probado el juego para ver cómo funcionaba.

-**Sigues siendo un niño…-** susurro, nadie le escuchaba pero quería decirlo de todos modos.

Len se había quedado dormido en la última partida, sin darle aviso a Kaito de que lo había hecho, el pequeño se había recargado en el hombro del mayor, mientras que roncaba levemente, el otro sonrió ante la escena, resintiendo tener que dejar la calidez del otro, pero lo levanto como si de una princesa se tratara y la deposito en la cama del menor. Se recostó a su lado, recordó cuando de pequeño, Len lo buscaba por pesadillas que tenía de vez en cuando. No solo él, también Rin lo hizo hace tiempo atrás.

Coloco una música en su celular, la reproducción aleatoria, la primera canción fue _Erase or Zero_. No podía evitar recordar como Miku había armado jaleo porque cantarían precisamente _esa_ canción.

**-Te quiero, Kaito nii-chan-** salió de los labios del pequeño, el peli azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

*+····················+*

_Una tarde tan normal, escuchaba nuestro tema, dijisteis que me querías y partiste los esquemas._

_Empecé a sentir algo, (extraño pero sincero) Me engañe con tu amistad, en realidad era un te quiero._

_*+···············+*_

Se tapo la boca con asombro mientras que salía de la habitación casi como si su vida dependiera de ello, con una mueca entre horror y frustración corrió hasta su habitación, en la que se encerró sin dejar pasar a nadie, o salir el. Seguía repasando esas palabras en su cabeza.

Muchas veces la probabilidad de que ese… ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo, estaba demasiado enojado. Con Len por ponerlo en tan vergonzosa situación, haciéndole malinterpretar las cosas, consigo mismo por dejarse llevar así, además, culpaba al pequeño -por hacerle sentir algo cálido dentro de su corazón-, eso era algo que nunca lo pensaba, puesto que era inimaginable.

¿El, con Len? El no era ninguna clase de pedófilo pervertido, tal vez la última en cierta parte lo fuera. Quizás, lo era ¡Pero no lo admitiría! Eso era mucho más que procesar en tan poco tiempo.

Se estrujo la cabeza mientras respiraba agitadamente, contando hasta el cien para calmarse y pensar mejor las cosas, pues estas parecían mezclársele. El helado de vainilla debía estar caduco y ahora le hacía imaginar y escuchar _cosas _que no eran.

Pero tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar que a veces una que otra cosa salía de los parámetros que tienen un amigo con otro, un hermano con otro, y así sucesivamente. Sin duda, sentía a veces ansias de que el primero al que viera debía ser a Len, que no le gustaba verlo llorar por nada del mundo, menos verlo asustado por alguna tontería –mayormente culpa de su hermana- pero aun así, quizás, solo quizás, el sentía algo mas por Len, algo más que amistad u hermandad…

**-¡Eso no!-** grito con fuerza, mientras se tiraba boca abajo en la cama con un intento –fallido- de ahogarse en el proceso.

688_··-··_889

**-¡Len tengo que contártelo!-** grito una rubia emocionada, mientras brincaba en la cama –del ya despierto- rubio.

**-¡Rin! ¿Qué es tan grave para reaccionar así?-** le pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza y retiraba los pies, pues parecía le pegaría en ellos en cualquier momento.

**-¡Es sobre la gira que haremos! Iremos los Kagamine y Miku- **siseo lo ultimo con desprecio, pero sin quitarse la sonrisa –casi maligna- que llevaba. Len la conocía.

**-¡Oh no, ni lo pienses! Rin, si vamos solo los Kagamine es obvio que Miku sabrá que fuimos nosotros-** recalco con los dedos, mientras esperaba su gemela le comprendiera.

**-¡Pero será algo pequeño, casi sin importancia! Vamos, di que si, ¿Si?-** hizo un ruego con las manos mientras veía a su hermano con ojos grandes y llorosos.

**-¡No y es mi última palabra! Toma en cuenta que Lenka y Rinto también se verán perjudicados. ¿A dónde iremos?- **le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Esperando que la idee de jugarle una_ pequeña_ broma a Miku se le fuera de la cabeza

**-Sobre eso, estaremos a 700 km más o menos de aquí; pero, si resulta iremos a América solo nosotros cinco, por varios meses, mínimo un año-** le explico Rin mientras abrazaba a su hermano. Ella no quería dejar así a Gakupo.

**-Oh comprendo…- **dijo solamente, mientras enterraba la boca entre el cuello de su hermana.

Ambos rubios estaban enamorados, la diferencia es que Rin si tenía pareja oficial, no como Len, _atrapado en una relación_, sin poder demostrarle al otro que a quien amaba era a _ese _Shion.

**-No te preocupes, entre tanto ajetreo, te aseguro que Miku no se querrá comprar, y por ser la primera adquisición, se le tomara más en cuenta-** explico como una súplica la gemela, mientras que se apegaba más a su hermano.

En estos momento, se alegraba de ser la mayor, pues su hermano la necesitaba, el casi siempre cuidaba de ella, siendo pocas las veces en que la inmadura e infantil chica era quien podía ayudar o consolar a su hermano menor. Le beso la mejilla, esperando que sus deseos de que fuera feliz le llegaran.

**-¿Cuándo nos iremos?-** pregunto con la voz algo ronca, mezclándose la razón por el uso de esta y retener las lágrimas.

**-Mañana por la mañana, Miku lo quiso así. No te preocupes, te aseguro no nos tendremos que ir mas que lo que consta de una semana o dos-** reconforto su hermana mientras estrujaba los cabellos de dorado color.

**-Si, eso espero- **más para convencerse así mismo. Fue lo último que dijo, antes de sumirse ambos en un silencio cómodo y nostálgico.

688_··-··_889

A la mañana siguiente, los rubios lucían unas ojeras terribles, se habían tardado en recostarse debido a que debían hacer maletas para tan inesperado viaje, cuando vieron a los demás Vocaloid muchos esperaban despedirse de los cinco integrantes con una sonrisa e incluso un pequeño presente.

**-Cuídense mucho, no hable con extraños y pórtense bien, ya saben que****_ algunos_**** no tienen mucha paciencia-** señalo la peli rosa de manera _disimulada_ la gemela Kagamine, la cual desvió la mirada sonrojada.

**\- No te preocupes Luka, yo estaré ahí para tratar de que ninguna coincida en lugar y hora de grabar-** el chico sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos a la joven.

**-Eso espero, pero también preocúpate por ti, despejarte un poco quizás te sirva de algo- **le dijo como un secreto, casi esperando que Len entendiera su mensaje.

Era obvio que lo haría, aparte de Rin, Luka era quien sabia ese amor que sentía por el Shion, pues una noche lo encontró llorando susurrando su nombre una y otra vez, esperando que con eso este se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Pero tenía tanto miedo que no podía hacerlo, temía ser rechazado y ser dejado de lado.

**-Creo que ya viene siendo hora de irnos. Hasta luego Gakupo te extrañare mucho-** dijo su hermana para plantarle un beso a su amigo peli morado, otro hermano mayor para él.

**-Lamentamos informarles que el vuelo 107 se ha atrasado, disculpen las molestias, se asegurara un nuevo boleto o pueden simplemente abordar al vuelo más próximo. Gracias por su comprensión-** informo una voz de señorita por uno del alta voces. Todos suspiraron tenían tiempo para distraerse.

**-Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si vamos por una película o alguna comida? Yo conozco un lugar-** sugirió Meiko con una sonrisa mientras esperaba que apoyaran su idea.

**-De eso nada, de seguro solo quieres tomar sake, mejor la película, ¿Les parece?-** exclamo Gumi mientras sonreía y esperaba la apoyaran.

**-Por mi está bien, quiero ver una que hace poco tiempo salió, ¡Yo quiero palomitas!-** grito Rin tomando el brazo del peli morado al cual jalo hasta donde se veía la cartelera.

**-Pobre Gakupo, pero de que sea él a que sea yo, me disculpare después-** dijo el rubio menor pues usualmente terminaban por arrastrarlo siempre a él.

**-Vamos Len o se acabaran los mejores lugares- **dijo un chico con el cabello rubio anaranjado, mientras le tomaba una mano.

**-Claro Rinto, ¿Lenka no vienes?-** le pregunto el chico a una joven de cabello más largo.

**-Mmmm, quede de verme con alguien, solo espero llegue a tiempo antes de partir-** explico mientras revisaba su reloj con una mueca de impaciencia.

-**Bueno, te vemos dentro**\- dijo la castaña antes de seguir a los más jóvenes del lugar.

Muchos aunque quisieron no pudieron, pues estaban trabajando, caso perfecto era Kaito que lo único que sabía era tendrían una gira. Nada más.

688_··-··_889

_Esto que siento es tan bonito como tú, eres tas especial que conviertes mi sombra en tu luz._

_Brillan tus ojos, brilla una estrella, soñé ser el príncipe de mi príncipe (Aunque suene extraño)_

_(Y tu voz, te siento, en mis sueños siempre estas)_

_*+················+*_

Len estaba esperando que llegara, había recibido el mensaje de vuelta por parte de Kaito diciéndole que ya acababa su trabajo. Sin esperar demasiado, le mando la dirección en donde estaba. Tenía el presentimiento, de que quizás, si no lo decía ahora no podría decirlo después, así que se armo de valor, ahora solo quedaba esperarlo.

-**Hola Len, disculpa la tardanza pero se congestiono el trafico, pero, ¿Por qué un aeropuerto?-** explico el peli azul, había decidido que en lo que conseguía aclarar su cabeza seguiría todo como tal.

**-El viaje comienza desde hoy, así que solo quiero decirte escuches todo lo que tengo que decir-** Kaito trago saliva esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba.

**-Está bien, habla puedes confiar en mí-** alentó el chico mientras suspiraba de manera en que no se escuchara, lo sospechaba.

**-Hace un tiempo, me di cuenta de que… me gustabas, ¡No solo eso! Te amo, pero no quería decírtelo, tuve un sentimiento extraño, me decía que debería decírtelo antes de irme ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-** pregunto con la mirada baja, sin ver los zafiros contrarios, los cuales esperaba estuvieran llenos de repulsión.

-**Len, lo siento, yo no soy homosexual, no tengo ningún problema con que lo seas pero… perdón-** fue lo que dijo, con su voz algo inexpresiva, mientras que desviaba el también la mirada.

El rubio solo sonrió, de manera triste y vacía, mientras que se limpiaba las lagrimas que habían logrado salir, se sentía un idiota por haber albergado una esperanza de que tal vez, le gustara a Kaito, suspiro antes de levantar la cabeza, llamo la atención del chico para que lo viera pues quería aun despedirse del otro antes de irse.

**-Hasta luego Kaito te veo en dos semanas, me debes la revancha-** le dijo el chico mientras se adelantaba a donde estaba su hermana.

**-Claro, aunque no te dejare ganar tan fácil- **contraataco el chico mientras observaba el menudo cuerpo de Len caminar, para detenerse.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, para darse la vuelta y ver a Kaito, se perdió por un momento, el otro admiraba las cristalinas gotas que luchaban por salir con muchas más intensidad, -a su parecer- Len no lo deseaba así.

**-Solo déjame hacer esto, y todo volverá a la normalidad, fingiremos que nada paso-** antes de ser consciente, Len le deposito un pequeño beso, ni largo o lujurioso, más bien era de reconocimiento, como una pequeña probada; de algo, ya prohibido.

Al separarse, hizo una seña con su mano de despedida, mientras ajustaba su mochila y se iba directo a donde le esperaban todos. Algo dentro de su cuerpo, le obligaba a tomar la muñeca de Len y plantarle un beso mucho más grande, y esta vez apasionado, pero otra parte, le decía que las cosas estaban mejor así. Sin darse cuenta más de una persona había visto el beso, solo una decidió actuar de momento.

**-Kaito, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-** le pregunto la peli agua con una sonrisa inocente, mientras jugaba con sus coletas.

**-¿Qué paso con Len?-** pregunto el chico, aun sin perder del todo al rubio con sonrisa falsa y llorosos ojos.

**-¿Len? Sabes que todo fue hecho por la compañía, además, una relación a distancia es lo mejor para publicidad, ¿Aceptas? Criptón lo ha aprobado-** una mentira a nadie habría de lastimar, solo esperaba que el otro aceptara. Asintió. Si los jefes habían aprobado todo, no tenía otra opción, Miku sonrió para darle un beso mucho más largo que el de Len.

Ahora ella también se alejo, los chicos subieron al avión, el no quería despedirse, simplemente vio como partía el vuelo por la ventana. Se toco los labios de manera inconsciente, la sensación entre Len y Miku no era la misma.

688_··-··_889

_Un día más te espero sentado frente a tu voz._

_Una día más te quiero Aun sin verte._

_Un día más veo en un mapa la distancia de mi casa a la tuya. Un día mas… Espero que nada influya._

_*+··············+*_

1 semana después.

Kaito estaba –como muchas otras personas- esperando esa rueda de prensa, pues en ella se informaría oficialmente cuánto duraría la gira, el estaba por demás preocupado. Además, por fin había captado la idea de lo que sentía, era un estúpido al momento de rechazar a Len. Se dio cuenta, lo que sentía por Miku no rebasaba de la amistad. Y quiso golpearse por aceptar estar con ella, apenas regresaran terminaría esa relación.

**-Buenos días, estamos muy agradecidos de estar aquí, ¿verdad que si chicos?-** hablo la peli agua con falsa amabilidad.

**-¡Claro que si Miku! Porque esto es una gran oportunidad para nosotros, responderemos lo que quieran, ¿Quién empieza?-** grito Rin con emoción pues en serio había esperado esto.

**-¿Rin-san, es cierto que sostiene una relación Gakupo-san?-**

**-Eso es muy cierto, si no dijimos nada era para no ser expuestos-** recalco Rin viendo disimulada a su hermano.

**-Miku-san, ¿Por qué no está sentada junto a Len-san? ¿Ya no son pareja?- **

**-Gracias por preguntar, no lo somos, mi pareja es Kaito Shion-** dijo la chica mirando al rubio con una sonrisa.

**-Len-san, ¿está de acuerdo con esto?-**

**-Claro, si lo nuestro no funciono, no significa que no pueda ser feliz con alguien más-** explico Len con una falsa sonrisa, por dentro quería morirse en el momento.

**-¿Significa guerra para Hatsune y Kagamine de nuevo?-**

Todas sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido de momento, muy poco le importaba si en la prensa le veían llorar, quería desahogarse de todo lo que le dolía en estos momentos, aun si fuera algo nunca correspondido.

**-¿Es verdad que se establecerán por poco tiempo en América?-** pregunto uno de los reporteros.

Rinto giro la vista a todos lados, usualmente Lenka era muy cohibida, mientras que Rin y Miku se mataban con la mirada, Len ni siquiera veía al frente, decidió el responder.

**-Es verdad, ayer por la tarde se firmo un contrato de un año para viajar por allá. No pudimos decir que no, ahora si me disculpan, la rueda término**\- tomo de la mano al rubio y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación, con enojo por cómo se había puesto este. Más o menos conocía la razón.

Kaito no cavia de sorpresa, ahora entendía todo, Miku lo hizo a propósito desde un principio y quiso desaparecer en el momento, nadie le reprocho nada, al fin de al cabo, la relación que Hatsune y Kagamine llevaban nunca fue algo precisamente voluntario. Por lo visto, nadie sabía que Len lo amaba, no sabía si aliviarse o sentirse aun peor. Quizá, un poco de ambas.

Quería que Len llegara pronto, aunque eso parecía no ser una opción viable, se iría por un año completo a América, arrugo el lugar donde estaba su corazón, sentía un ardor de temor. Lamento como nunca había hecho, no escuchar a su corazón.

688_··-··_889

El rubio era arrastrado por Rinto, sin fuerza alguna para caminar o fijarse, se dejaba simplemente guiar por su primo, sin ser consciente de a dónde o porque, pero para él, eso era lo de menos.

**-Len, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-** pregunto en tono alto, de forma casi desesperada, si el rubio nunca había demostrado sentimiento alguno por Miku y viceversa, ¿Qué hacia la diferencia ahora?

**-No es nada, ni te preocupes, todo bien**\- le respondió con una sonrisa más falsa que la bondad de la Hatsune. Era demasiada obvia, no por nada eran primos y casi hermanos.

**-Len, por favor, puedes decirme lo que sucede, puedo ayudar tal vez-** poso una mano sobre el hombro del chico intentando darle confianza.

Suspiro, se pensó un poco lo que debía decirle sin que sonara loco o demasiado angustiado, pues solo conseguiría preocuparlo, y temía que este tuviera algún prejuicio contra personas como _él._

**-…Lo intentare. Antes de irme me confesé a Kaito, pero él me dijo que no sentía lo mismo, duele incluso ahora, quería hacerme a la idea de que sería solo su hermano menor, aunque no esperaba que se hicieran pareja la misma tarde que yo me le confesé, ya no se qué hacer-** comenzó a llorar de manera lastimera, sin poder evitarlo, se liberaba de la opresión que en su pecho sentía, aunque no se deshiciera de todo.

**-Lo siento, no quería hacer llorar-** atrajo el cuerpo del niño hasta el suyo, lo abrazo como si dependiera de ello toda su felicidad.

**-No te angusties, no sabias eso, pero muchas gracias por estar aquí cuando te necesito-** agarro el cuerpo de su primo, con una mueca distraída dejando que su dolor fluyera lejos, de momento al menos.

**-El, no te merece, tú requieres de alguien que te entienda, y te trate como una pequeña joya, alguien que… te ame-** acomodo su mentón sobre la cabeza rubia del otro, disfrutando el olor a vainilla que desprendía.

Así se quedaron un rato, sin decir o hacer algo que no fuera llorar para desahogo o acariciar la espalda de otro, para darle un pequeño apoyo.

**-Rinto Miku quiere irse podrías ayudarme a buscar a… ¿Qué te ocurre Len?-** la joven de cabello largo atado en coleta, casi corrió para averiguar lo que sucedía a su hermano menor.

**-No es nada Lenka, mejor vámonos ella no es de esperar-** dijo como todos los Kagamine –exceptuando el, hasta ahora- hablaban, con odio puro.

**-Pero…-** Lenka quiso seguir preguntando, sin embargo Rinto le advirtió con la mirada que dejara el tema, ya le diría eso después.

Los tres chicos iban por el pasillo siendo felicitados por cada uno de los trabajadores que se encontraban en el recorrido. Asentían con pequeñas sonrisas para no ser descorteces, aun cuando no querían sonreír. Los ojos de Rinto y Lenka lucían preocupación, contrario a los de Len que lucían apagados. Entonces el mayor de los chicos se detuvo haciendo que Lenka topara con la espalda de este, y Len con la de la chica.

**-Len, creo tener la solución a tu problema, ¿Aceptas?-** le pregunto con cierta duda –y disimulado- entusiasmo en su voz.

Los otros dos solo observaron como este se hallaba convencido, el pequeño Kagamine solo asintió, igual si no aceptaba, no era necesario no escucharlo de todas maneras. Len le incitó a continuar.

688_··-··_889

**-Todo este tiempo, lo planeaste, eres un maldito engendro-** le acuso con el dedo a la otra con furia.

**-¿Yo?, no tenía idea de que Len me amaba, no me culpes por ser tan popular-** excuso la peli agua con una mueca de sorpresa e inocencia

**-Sabes que no es eso, tu sabias la verdad y te aprovechaste de eso. No permitiré que vuelvas a dañar así a mi hermano- **Rin no aguantaba el cinismo de la chica, quería ahorcarla y que muriera la Hatsune, al ser arrestada por ello, admitirá valió la pena. Casi sonreía de imaginárselo.

**-Como sea, ¿Puede hacer algo la tabla Kagamine? Tu hermano fue rechazado, así que deja de joderme con que yo tuve la culpa quiero irme ahora-** recalco mientras se daba la vuelta con enojo y coquetería.

Rin solo la siguió, pensando aun en lo dicho por la cebolla parlante, ¿Len ya se había confesado? ¿Cuándo? Tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, que necesitaba fueran respondidas. Lo más pronto posible, por su hermano o por cualquiera que se las diera, y fueran verdaderas. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Seria por eso el bajo animo de Len esa semana? Se apresuro para alcanzar a su hermano lo más pronto posible, sin que nadie interfiriera, sobre todo la Hatsune.

688_··-··_889

1 año después.

_En todo momento pienso como será tu llegada. Faltan muy pocos días para poder ver tu cara._

_No me explico porque te quiero estando tan lejos. Pero siento que te toco, quizás sea solo un reflejo._

_(¡Ya no puedo más! Necesito tu amor y amistad)_

_Desde crebillente y viceversa. Tengo que verte nene, la espera se hace inmensa._

688_··-··_889

Estaba sumamente nervioso, sus pies golpeaban el suelo con demasiada fuerza, casi como si creyera que con hacer eso todo su nerviosismo desaparecía con rapidez, pero eso no pasaba, e incluso con los minutos, que le parecían eternos, se sentía cada vez peor. Quería aclarar todo con Len de una vez, trato de comunicarse antes con el pequeño pero este no contestaba su celular, marcando un fuera de servicio. Termino con Miku apenas pudo, la cual, -aunque él no sabía de ello- hizo un lio de la jodida por ser _abandonada._

Se había retardado tan solo unos minutos el avión, pero él quería verlo pronto, aunque no era el único ansioso entre ellos. Quería saber si había cambiado en algo, si sus expresiones infantiles seguían estando ahí, si su sonrisa era tan brillante como recordaba o lo era aun más, y en el peor de los casos, si estaría bien, pero había una que le atormentaba, ¿Seguiría amándolo después de un año? No tuvo que esperar, por fon lo vio, bajando del avión con lentitud y una sonrisa.

Len ya no tenía catorce años, tenía quince –recién cumplidos- su sonrisa seguía siendo bonita, aunque con cierta falta de brillo, su cuerpo había crecido tan solo uno o dos centímetros, el cabello un poco largo, pero fuera de eso, el cambio no era demasiado. Al bajar del transporte, todos les recibieron en un abrazo, el no se fijo en los demás, solo veía a Len, a ese pequeño –ahora no tanto- chico que cautivo su corazón, le tomo de la mano y lo jalo para alejarlo de la multitud.

El chico le miro extrañado, sin saber la razón por la que Kaito lo traía, y alejaba de sus familiares, notaba el nerviosismo del chico, y quería preguntarle lo sucedido pero antes de poder hacerlo escucho la voz de su primo sobre su oído.

**-Te estuve buscando, Len me tenias preocupado, no sé lo que pasaría si te perdiera.-** y Rinto le planto un beso en los labios al otro, que como acostumbraba correspondió.

**-Lo siento Rinto, pero me tropecé y me tope con Kaito, ¿verdad**?- le pregunto el chico, era una sonrisa verdadera, acompañada de una mentira, mientras estrecho la mano contraria que se le había ofrecido.

**-¿Seguro que solo era eso?-** con desconfianza miro al peli azul que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como si no estuviera pasando lo que en realidad sucedía, solo apretando sus nudillos con fuerza.

**-Claro, Rinto no seas tan celoso, ¿No te dije que te quería solo a ti?-** inquirió con una sonrisa, dándole otro casto beso al mayor de los Kagamine, fueron llamados y se acercaron hasta donde habían sido pedidos.

Kaito miraba todo sin creerlo, lamentándose, conteniendo su enojo y tristeza, parecía un escenario sub realista, ajeno a la conversación a las sonrisas, a los besos, como un muerto en vida, uno sin corazón, más bien con uno destruido.

El mundo del mayor se vino abajo con solo una frase y acción, se sintió lamentable al momento, ahora entendía ese temor que había sentido cuando Len se marcho, reprimía las ganas de llorar, mientras que Len estaba ajeno a su sufrimiento, pues él vivía con que no lo amaba, se sintió un estúpido, idiota, y mucho mas. Una voz dentro de su cabeza se burlaba del peli azul, repitiendo una y otra vez, esa duda tan dolorosa dependiendo el resultado.

_**-El ya no te ama, Ahí tienes la razón- **_

···········································

Espero que les haiga gustado, como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto o algo, a mi me importan sus opiniones. En el proximo capitulo seguro habra lemmon.

Chao!


	2. AVISO

Hola. Siento mucho haber tardado con las actualizaciones, pese a todo lo que deseo, esto tendrá que seguir por algún tiempo, el cual no tengo del todo definido.

En verdad siento mucho tener que dejarlos suspendidos, esto hubiera sido lo ultimo que yo hubiera deseado hacer.

Aunque sé, que las excusas no servirán de mucho de todas formas creo que pueden saber que no son excusas tontas o solo porque no quiera hacer mi trabajo:

1.- Salud: Mi salud decayó nuevamente, es estar en un hospital por la tarde, sabrán que no hay internet o enchufes cerca para poder usar la laptop, así que eso me quita gran parte del tiempo. Sangro de la nariz o boca constantemente.

2.- Equipo: Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se descompuso el cargador de la laptop por lo que tengo que mandar a arreglar o compar otro.

3.- Familia: Aunque en esta no profundizare, solo quería hacerselos saber.

4.- Escuela: Estoy en tercero de secundaria, a menos de medio año de ir a preparatoria,he tenido que esforzarme mas debido a ello. Las tareas o exámenes me dificultaban el poder actualizar

He aquí las excusas para no actualizar por meses, creanme la situación se repite y no consigo salir de ella. Lo siento en serio, perdón por tardar tanto.

Solo les pido, a todos aquellos que leen mis historias que me gustaría que siguieran haciéndolo. Prometo que no dejaré los fics incompletos, solo pausados hasta que arregle la situación.

Les agradecería mucho que sigan leyendo y que no solo por mi impuntualidad decidan dejar de hacerlo.

¿Como estas escribiendo esto? Fácil, tengo usando la tablet, pero ustedes sabrán que no se puede escribir un capitulo de 2,000 o 5,000 palabras —como yo acostumbro — usándolo. Lo lamento en serio que lo lamento. Pero además bajaría el estándar de las historias, y eso tampoco me parece buena idea.

Les pido comprensión y espera. Terminaré mis trabajos, solo espero que les sigan gustando.

Gracias por haber leído las excusas de una escritora preocupada.


	3. No quiero dejarte ir

Hola, se que no tengo disculpa, pero en verdad tenía algunos problemas que solucionar. De poco a poco empezaré a unirme de nuevo a mis historias dado el caso de que creo que las cosas se están solucionando.

Siendo sincera, no se cuentas personas seguirán leyendo mi fic, pero las que sean, se los agradezco, por haber sido pacientes y esperar por mis actualizaciones. Pueden haber errores de ortografía (signos de puntuación o acentos necesarios o innecesarios)

Disfrútenlo! Hay lemmon dentro xD

* * *

_Sé que eres especial, me fio de mi instinto, tu voz me hace volar, salgo de este laberinto. _

_Cuando mi móvil suena, me alegro sé que es el. _

_Cuando mi móvil suena, se quitan todas mis penas._

_688_··-··_889_

Necesitó una semana completa para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, darse cuenta de que Len realmente ya no podía ser suyo. Porque ahora, no lo abrazaba a él, no buscaba sus brazos cuando estaba cansado o triste… quizás, ya ni siquiera le quería. Eso es algo que le estaba atormentando, desde hace tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que dolía mas, si saber que tuvo tanto tiempo lejos del oji azul, o que ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca no podía ni siquiera tocarlo. Porque temía corromperlo. Destruirlo sin darse cuenta.

Sabias que era muy egoísta de tu parte, quererlo cuando le habías rechazado, hacerlo fue abrir una puerta, para cualquiera que quisiera sanar el destruido corazón, Rinto se había ofrecido, y él no estaba seguro desde hace cuanto llevaban la relación. Fuera poco o mucho, le dolía de igual forma. Ya no era más el centro de atención de Len.

**-¡Kaito, concéntrate por favor! Hemos tenido que repetir la canción mil veces-** grito el chico peli morado, mientras que Hiyama solo los veía desde lejos, deseando que pronto acabaran los ensayos.

**-Lo siento, no sé que me ha estado pasando, lo hare bien esta vez, lo juro-** dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa, inseguro incluso el mismo de que pudiera hacerlo.

**-Kaito, por favor quiero salir antes de que amanezca, concéntrate un poco-** el rubio recomendó al otro, mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

Se estremeció al contacto, pero parecía que el otro no logro notarlo, pues te sonrió antes de colocarse en su posición, justo adelante. Los cuatro chicos, estaban trabajando en uno de los videos musicales, pero Kaito parecía no querer cooperar. La verdad él no quería para nada estar en ese lugar.

Le tomo otra semana, aceptar que Len ya no era suyo, desahogándose contra una almohada –con la imagen del Kagamine- empezaba a creer que le tiraba a las cosas masoquistas. Una semana más, para darse ánimos a continuar, realmente sabia, que por lo que había pasado, conquistarlo era algo hipócrita. Pero debían entenderlo, él quería a Len consigo.

Era su hermano menor, era su mejor amigo, era la persona a la que más amaba y por la cual daría la vida si se lo pidieran. El era su todo, y sin ello, su ser estaba vacío e incompleto; como su corazón, o su cordura. Sonrió de vuelta, y se coloco en su posición, la pareja que le había tocado había sido el menor. Y eso, le hacía increíblemente feliz.

Cuando comenzó a sonar la música, los chicos comenzaron a cantar, combinando sus voces como la mayor de las armonías, su grupo, Ganso Birlí era muy popular por la variedad tanto de personalidades como de personas que eran.

Hiyama Kiyoteru.- Un maestro en las empresas para lo más pequeños, con una voz que raramente encontraba una concordante. Actitud calmada y pasiva.

Gakupo Kamui.- Amante de los samuráis y berenjenas, con un comportamiento más o menos explosivo, siendo pareja de una chica igual o peor. Maduro más que otros.

Kaito Shion.- Adorador de los helados, con una actitud calmada e infantil, voz varonil e hipnotizante, con complejo –como los otros dos de loli-shota-

Len Kagamine.- el extravagante chico, con una sonrisa que a cualquiera encantaba, comportamiento maduro e infantil, voz delicada, y famoso entre los fans.

**-¡Si! Finalmente acabamos con todo esto. Kaito si vuelves a tardar tanto, para el próximo juro que te mato**\- le amenazo Gakupo con una mirada que claramente no mentía. Este, nervioso solo asintió.

**-Adiós, tengo que ir a recoger a Yuki de con Luka-** se excuso el castaño, saliendo a su vez junto a Gakupo.

**-Yo también ya me voy, hasta luego Kaito-** se despidió Len, pero antes de poder seguir, tomaron su mano, extrañado se detuvo.

**-Len, ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Hace tiempo que no salimos, y pues me gustaría que me platicaras como te fue con todo por allá-** explico el peli azul apenas soltando la mano del chico, pues la sensación le provocaba besarla.

**-Gracias, pero no puedo ir, le prometí a Rinto que haríamos algo después de grabar, lo siento, otro día quizás-** se despidió el chico, pero se detuvo al escuchar lo que había dicho Kaito.

**-Te fuiste todo un año, te tuvo todo ese tiempo, ¿Tienes que estar siempre con él?-** su enojo y frustración eran demasiado obvios, por eso, Len enarco la ceja.

**-¿Eh? Te recuerdo que Rinto es mi pareja, claro que voy a estar con él. Adiós Kaito-** lo había dicho con tanta seriedad que al otro le costó creerlo. Parpadeo confuso varias veces.

El Kagamine no volteo atrás ni una sola vez, siguiendo su camino, tal y como cuando Kaito lo rechazo, seguir hacia adelante siempre había sido una opción. Le tomo tanto tiempo, aceptar la relación que su primo le había sugerido, lo sentía por Kaito, pero no entendía a que se venía con hacer escenitas como la anterior. Después de todo, lo que nunca empezó, acabó en el momento en que le dio ese beso de despedida. Uno que sello su futuro, como solo amigos. Len quería llorar por desentenderse de las cosas, le era difícil comprender. Aunque hace tiempo, había dicho no volver a hacerlo, creía que las cosas ya no le resultarían tan sencillas.

El Shion, por lo tanto, seguía en el estudio, ahora recargado contra una de las paredes de grabación, no había nadie, estaba completamente solo, y eso le calaba mucho mas. Si las cosas, fueran como antes, el que estaría a su lado seria Len, con una sonrisa y en sus ojos mostrando un Todo estará bien, y eso no era posible, lo sabías, pero querías abrazarte la idea. Se frotaba la cara una y otra vez, como si con eso, las lágrimas que tanto rogaban por salir fueran a desaparecer en el acto, pero solo retardaba lo que en su momento explotaría. Se maldecía por tantas cosas; aunque hacerlo no sirviera de mucho en estos momentos.

Se la pensó tantas veces, ¿Cómo convencerlo de que todo lo que haría sería por su bien, por el de ambos, estaba seguro –o más bien quería creer- que Len no pudo haberlo olvidado por no estar cerca un año.

688_··-··_889

**-¡Hola Len! ¿Qué te ha pasado?-** le pregunta Rinto con una sonrisa angustiada, esperando que el chico levantara la mirada.

**-Lo siento, no es nada, vamos quiero divertirme-** tomo su mano sin convencerse del todo, pues a pesar del tiempo, las cosas no eran lo mismo. Nunca fueron lo mismo.

Una vez, había escuchado o leído, que solo una vez conseguías enamorarte con intensidad, y que todo el resto de tu vida buscabas alguien que te hiciera sentir de la misma manera aunque con ello solo perdieras el tiempo. Rinto –por mucho que te doliera- era un ejemplo, no era un reemplazo pero sin duda no era Kaito. Sabia el daño que se estaban haciendo mutuamente, ambos eran solo el soporte para soportar no poder ser pareja de quien querían. Len de Kaito, y Rinto, ni siquiera quería mencionarlo, pues sabía lo mucho que le lastimaba; eran patéticos ambos hasta cierto punto.

**-No puede ser, ese maldito, ¿Qué te volvió a hacer?-** su mirada ahora reflejaba empatía, pero también una enorme furia.

**-Ni siquiera yo lo sé, me viene a invitar a un helado y como no acepte por venir contigo se molesta-** exclama el chico con los ojos llorosos.

**-Entiendo, creo. Tiene celos, experiencia propia-** te explica con una sonrisa, mientras que el otro no puede creérsela del todo.

**-¿Celos? ¿Por qué habría de tenerlos? Fue él quien me rechazo después de todo-** confuso movía sus manos con fuerza, intentando de que esa manera la idea se desapareciera de su cabeza.

El no deseaba una esperanza, para acabar tirado peor de lo que había quedado antes, eso sería lo último que le faltaría. Rinto, dándose cuenta prefirió dejar el tema, pero no del todo.

**-Pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer si hace algo para que le veas como antes?-** eso en verdad, era algo que a Len no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

**-No tengo ni idea, ¿Debería hacerle caso?-** respondió en tono angustiado, mientras detenía sus manos y miraba al suelo.

**-Aun le sigues amando, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? De esa manera te harías menos daño a él, como a ti-** Rinto tomo tu rostro y beso tus labios en señal de que se preocupaba.

**-Yo…ya no lo amo, no sé que tengo que hacer para que te quede claro, solo te necesito a ti-** el menor de ambos, se abrazo al otro, quedando su mentón en el hombro.

**-Len, necesitar no es lo mismo que amar. Me necesitas pero a él también, e incluso lo amas. Solo admítelo-** susurro en su oído, mientras lo abrazaba más a su cintura.

-**No voy a admitirlo, porque no es verdad-** reclamó el oji azul en tono bajo, solo lo suficiente. Pero parecía mas que tratar de convencer a su primo, convencerse así mismo. Él sabía que Rinto no le decía toda la verdad, que incluso podría decirse, sin creerse especial, el era una de las principales causas para que no fuera felíz.

**-Como digas, hay que divertirnos por mientras, olvidémonos un momento de los contra tiempos-** Rinto tomo la mano contraria y se hecho a correr.

Len, apresurado intentaba alcanzarle el paso, quizás tenía razón, no debía pensársela demasiado, solo dejarse guiar por su instinto, por sus deseos o anhelos.

688_··-··_889

Con desgano caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar, girando la vista ante todo cabello rubio que viera, en menos de media hora se había topado con Rin, Lenka, Lily, Lola, Ann, Leon y más. Pero a quienes deseaba encontrar, no los había visto ni por casualidad. Aunque, trataba de no verse desesperado por ello, no podía evitarlo del todo. Los demás en Vocaloid, comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo mucho que se habían distanciado tanto el Kagamine como el Shion.

Antes, al verlos juntos, un aura de tranquilidad les rodeaba, de tal manera que se contagiaba, pero cada que estaban juntos, las cosas se volvían tempestuosas, raras eran las ocasiones en que el rubio le sonreía al peli azul, y viceversa, o que se miraban, pues retiraban la mirada del otro, sintiéndose incómodos. Muchos rumores caían por ahí.

Las teorías mas habladas eran que quizás Len se molesto con Kaito porque secretamente sentía algo por Miku. O que debido a la existencia de Rinto los amigos ya no se llevaban como tal. Pero sin duda, la más descabellada –a ojos de los otros- era que Kaito debía estar enamorado del pequeño Kagamine, aunque esta les parecía una tontería que no debían tomar mucho en cuenta.

Los únicos ajenos al triangulo amoroso, en todo el plantel que nada especulaban, eran Rin, Luka, Gakupo, pues estos conocían mejor que nadie la verdad de la verdad. Solo Luka no conocía un dato importante, entre el giro de las cosas. Pues a su perspectiva, Len no quiso confesarse y al ver que salía Kaito con Miku, decidió estar el con Rinto.

**-Kaito, ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento?-** le pidió la peli rosa al ver como este –por quinta vez- iba a topar –con la misma- pared.

-**Si claro, no hay problema, ¿Sobre qué?-** el ya no quería meterse en líos amorosos, el suyo ya le había salido caro.

**-Por eso, no te preocupes, quiero buscar primero un lugar donde nadie nos vaya a interrumpir-** explico la peli rosa con posa pensativa.

**-¿Qué te parece donde Meiko? No está aquí, pero ya sabes que nadie atrevería a acercarse**\- sugirió el chico con sudor en la frente, ojala Meiko no se diera por enterada.

**-Supongo que es un buen lugar, pero apresúrate no quiero que nadie nos vea juntos o se armara otro chisme, y creo que tienes suficiente de ellos**\- reconforto la joven al ver su expresión, tomo su brazo y le hizo caminar.

Ambos chicos iban en completo silencio, percatándose mucho sobre si alguien les seguía o no, mientras más rápido fueran mejor. Por suerte, donde se encontraban, era poco el camino hacia la habitación de la castaña. Cuando llegaron Luka –por razones desconocidas- tenía una llave de la misma chica, así que no fue problema entrar.

**-Kaito, iré directo al grano. ¿Estás interesado en Len?-** la chica, aunque solía ser dulce y tímida, hablando de sus pequeños, no era el mismo caso.

**-…Si, pero tengo un pequeño problema para llegar a el llamado Rinto-** explico con una cara que decía por todos lados Desesperación. Cualquiera se hubiera echado a reír.

**-No es todo, ¿verdad? Hay algo de lo que no esté enterada, ¿cierto?**\- pregunto, mientras se ponía sobre la puerta, evitando así que intentara escapar.

**-Bueno… sobre eso-** Kaito se dedico a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Desde que escucho a Len dormido, la confesión, su rechazo, el noviazgo y rompimiento con Miku, el descubrimiento –mas que obvio- de sus sentimientos, el noviazgo de Len con Rinto, y como parecía que el primero ya le había olvidado. Ante todo Luka escucho pacientemente, con una mueca indescifrable.

**-Comprendo, ¿Quieres decir que rechazaste a Len, y luego te diste cuenta de todo?... ¡Yo te mato!-** se echo encima del peli azul, mientras que tomaba la bufanda de ambos extremos y comenzaba a apretarla.

**-¡Luka, no puedes matarlo! Si lo haces Len se pondrá muy triste y tú no quieres eso, ¿Verdad?-** Rin había llegado en el momento justo, pues la chica mayor dejo de apretar el cuello del ahora morado peli azul.

**-Gracias Rin eres mi salvadora…-** respondió Kaito apenas recupero el oxigeno, pero se quedo congelado un momento.

**-Si fuera por mí, ayudaría a Luka, pero Len se pondría triste y yo no quiero eso-** le vio de manera, que demostraba sus más oscuros deseos de herirlo, pero algo le retenía.

Se hizo a una esquina más próxima, aunque si la situación empeoraba y deseaba huir estaba acorralado por ambas chicas, que ahora le veían de manera desafiante.

**-Rin, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Nadie nos había visto-** Luka le pregunto a la chica, mientras esta sonreía de manera cómplice.

**-Solo lo supuse, hace tiempo que solo vienes al cuarto de Meiko, y hacen pijamada entre las dos-** la peli rosa se sonrojo, mientras que Rin simplemente rio, Kaito creyó haberse perdido de algo importante.

**-A lo que vamos, ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo a recuperar a Len?-** Luka desvió el tema, mientras ambas chicas le vieron.

Inconscientemente, Kaito se hizo para atrás, tratando de rehuirles lo mejor posible, aunque en ese rincón le fuera a ser difícil.

**-Supongo, pero no por él, sino por Len**\- recalco Rin mientras veía como el chico asentía repetidas veces.

Pocos sabían lo terroríficas que podían ser ambas chicas juntas, pues usualmente Rin era aplacada por Len, y Luka rara vez se molestaba con alguien o con algo. Kaito, después de esto procuraría no molestarlas nunca más.

688_··-··_889

**-Len, andas muy calmado, ¿Se puede saber que te sucede?-** su prima le miraba con una sonrisa curiosa, mientras que Rinto la veía a ella.

**-Nada, solo que halle la solución a mis problemas-** respondió con simpleza mientras tomaba una cucharada más del helado de banana que Rinto le había comprado.

**-¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!-** grito la rubia mientras abrazaba a su hermano y primo.

Después de eso, los tres Kagamine se divirtieron viendo películas, series o videos musicales. Los tres, aunque se habían preguntado donde andaría Rin, también recordaban que ella tenía pareja por ende, lo más seguro era que estuviera con ella. Cuando les importunaron, su resultado no fue el mejor, por eso ahora no estarían de por medio en lo que fuera que pudiera pasar.

Estaban lejos de saber realmente con quien se encontraba y el motivo del por qué.

Cuando pensaron, sería lo ideal se fueron cada quien a su habitación, todos pensaban que Rinto y Len por ser pareja dormirían con el otro, pero la realidad era otra, como realmente dormir juntos no les importaba, no lo hacían, era más que nada guardar el secreto.

_688_··-··_889_

_Como tu ninguno, y por ti mil Lunas._

_Como tú, ni los ángeles cantan sobre las dunas._

_(¡Yo te quiero! Y sin ti no se caminar)_

_Sobran las palabras las palabras cuando hay tantos sentimientos._

_Faltan besos y caricias cuanto amor en poco tiempo_

_Estuve a punto de perderte y aun sin verte sufrí_

_Estuve contigo en mis sueños desperté y te perdí._

_688_··-··_889_

Le tomo un tiempo acostarse, pues aunque llego a su cuarto hace unas dos horas, se entretuvo con otras, pensando más que nada, por lo que dio vueltas y vueltas en su habitación, al fin y al cabo, llego el momento en que tuvo que hacerlo. E igualmente, sin prisa se recostó sobre su colchón, se dio la vuelta varias veces hasta percatarse de lo hermoso que la Luna podía reflejarse en su habitación, sonrió mientras lo hacía. Era tan hermosa.

Suspiro al vacío, se sentía de alguna manera impotente, mucho tiempo atrás, el siempre soñó con lo que pasaría si Kaito le dijera que lo amaba, si se le confesaba el otro o él, pero esos días nunca llegaron, siempre lo pensó, y cuando finalmente tuvo el calor, de nada le sirvió. El aire se escapo de sus pulmones, y fue incapaz de tomar más de este.

Siempre, había tenido la idea de que cuando mencionaban que el dolor era igual a amor, y que era para lo único que servían, el realmente no apoyaba la idea, después de eso, tomo una perspectiva distinta a los hechos. Su corazón, solía palpitar cada que veía a Kaito, cuando sonreía, le gustaba pensar que solo él veía sonrisas tan hermosas, pero eso parecía ser solo su imaginación.

Cerro sus ojos lo suficiente, para dejarse guiar por el sueño, para olvidarse de todo por unas cuantas horas, y rogarle al vacio, que no tuviera los mismos sueños que antes, pues antes que ayudarlo le destruían el corazón o la cordura.

**-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer algo como esto-** susurró mientras se acercaba a la cama del infante.

La última vez, escucho tras esos delgados labios una confesión de amor, aunque no había querido tomarla así, y a diferencia del momento, no huiría, de hecho haría algo más que solo observar, con sigilo se acerco hasta los labios que medio abiertos, le pedían ser tomados. No tardo mucho en aceptar la invitación.

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo ajeno comenzaba a removerse, tomo las muñecas con algo de fuerza, la suficiente para que no se moviera más de lo necesario, mientras que el beso tomaba más intensidad, y sin previo aviso, Len abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incredibilidad.

**-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?**\- espetó el chico bajo el otro, mientras esperaba algo coherente por parte del chico. Pero este solo sonrió.

**-Solo quería demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, ¿no puedo?-** preguntó con inocencia, mientras que depositaba otro beso sobre los labios del rubio.

**-Eres un idiota, ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó olvidarte? ¿Hacerme a la idea de que no me veías igual?… ¿Por qué?-** dejo de removerse finalmente, más preocupado en ocultar sus llorosos ojos que en seguir con su inútil resistencia.

El peli azul, le miraba dolido y con preocupación, entendía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era, pensar en tener que dejarlo ir, enterarse de que no podía ser solo para él. Limpio las lagrimas con detenimiento, mientras le besaba de nuevo. Con más calma.

**-Lo siento Len, por lo de antes, por todo, y por lo que voy a hacer-** dijo, mientras pegaba su frente a la de Len un solo segundo, para verse ambos a los ojos.

Perdiéndose entre ellos, pero los de Len aun no eran capaces de aceptarlo, aun dentro de su ser, pesaba más el dolor que lo que quería decirle el chico.

**-Kaito, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?-** pregunto con cierto miedo, pues no podía moverse, se sentía indefenso frente a quien, antes hubiera deseado sentirse protegido.

El chico no le respondió lo que quería oír, solo le susurro con lentitud y cariño lo que Len debía saber desde hace tiempo.

**-Te amo. Lo eres todo, mi vida, mi respiración, mis anhelos mi temor, por eso, si tu deseas que sea solo esta noche. Déjame pensar que eres mío**\- le beso de nuevo, a ambos les supo, que no habría vuelta atrás.

Las manos del mayor no se quedaron quietas, se movían entre el vientre del menor, buscando reconocer lo mejor posible la tersa piel, depositando pequeños besos, variando ente los labios y el cuello, donde dejaba profusas marcas, si planeaba hacerlo, quería que lo hiciera bien.

Len dejo de luchar, pues su cerebro estaba apagado al momento en que Kaito le dijo todo eso, ahora bien, ya no reaccionaba, y para el peli azul, esta era una buena noticia.

Conforme sus besos se movían de lugar, la camisa del menor desapareció, dejándolo expuesto lo mejor posible ante él, sus manos se pasearon por el pequeño e infantil rostro, que lucía sonrojado y avergonzado, guio sus labios hasta los pezones del rubio, los lamio y mordió, deleitándose con los quejidos del chico, mientras que su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse.

**-Kaito… déjalo por favor-** le pidió Len en medio de jadeos, pues sentía que el aire no le llegaba como debía.

**-¿Acaso no te gusta? Tu cuerpo parece decirme lo contrario-** deposito otro húmedo beso sobre el pezón del chico. Que rápidamente reacciono dándose un pequeño brinco.

**-Pervertido… onii-chan-** le dijo en medio de un susurro, pues realmente no quería ser oído, o terminaría peor de lo que estaba ya.

**-Veras lo pervertido que puedo llegar a ser-** beso con pasión los labios contrarios, guiándose por sus instintos.

Cuando sintió como una mano apretujaba su miembro por sobre la ropa, tomo de manera brusca el cabello azul, jalándolo cada que este le movía al parecer, sin ninguna consideración. Kaito, se divertía con sus expresiones, pues esa cara llena de éxtasis y dolor le parecía encantador. Por lo mismo, se acerco hasta la ropa y succiono por encima de ella.

**-Kai…tú, para –por fa-ver**\- pidió con la boca abierta, luchando por alcanzar aire.

**-¿Por qué? Si pareces disfrutarlo, además yo estoy a cargo de ti- **

Despojo los pantalones y ropa interior de un solo tirón, mientras se deshacía de su propia ropa, la gabardina, y pantalón. Para quedar casi iguales, se volvió a acercar hasta el chico mientras tomaba el miembro del mismo, y comenzaba a estimularlo. De arriba a abajo, lamiéndolo lentamente, mientras que Len le jalaba el cabello para indicarle fuera más rápido, y se dejara de niñerías.

Kaito en cambio, no quería darle ese gusto, y lo hacía más lento, estresando al chiquillo que pedía más. Retiro el miembro más de una vez, lamiéndolo y evitando deliberadamente la punta de este.

**-Kaito- hazlo ya-** le gritó el chico enojado, que fue complacido al acto.

Basto solo un poco de estimulación para que el rubio se corriera, todo se lo había bebido el mayor de una vez, mientras que dejaba tomar un poco de aire al chico. Aunque Kaito no lo supiera, era demasiado para su primera vez, por lo que la corriente del orgasmo lo había dejado exhausto.

**-¡Oh no! Ni lo pienses, esta noche no te dejare dormir-** reclamo el otro mientras le besaba con mucha más intensidad que antes.

Se coloco entre las piernas del menor, y de una sola estocada entro, aunque el menor quería replicar y gritar, su voz parecía ida, pues fue incapaz de hacerlo, el oji azul se disculparía después, pero haciéndolo lento le hubiera dolido incluso mucho mas. Espero a que el chico se acostumbrara, lo suficiente para que él se pudiera mover, pues, su miembro era apretado con tal intensidad que se le hacía difícil resistir.

Len, tenía un increíble dolor, pero a su vez le era excitante sentirse así, mientras tanto, el peli azul sonreía, acariciándole el rostro, mirando cada expresión, desde la sudorosa frente hasta las sonrojadas mejillas y una boca pidiendo más.

Poco tardo en complacerlo, estocándolo una y otra vez, con fuerza y rapidez, dando en el punto exacto, las voces de ambos gimiendo de éxtasis llenaban la habitación. El Kagamine clavaba las uñas en la espalda desnuda del otro, mientras que el Shion tomaba con brusquedad las caderas del otro, lo suficiente para hacer el movimiento mucho más placentero. Dejándole los dedos marcados sobre las antes blancas.

**-¡Mas-mas, Kaito-mas!-** con cada grito, el otro le penetraba con más intensidad.

Tal y como si lo lujurioso que sonaban esos gritillos le hacían moverse, el miembro del menor comenzaba a chorrear, y Kaito se sentía próximo a su primer orgasmo. Con fuerza entro y salió una última vez antes de correrse el dentro de Len, y el ultimo entre sus vientres. Con pocos segundos de diferencia. Exhausto, el peli azul se dejo caer sobre el quinceañero.

_·················_

_Es que te quiero, solo sé que me dejo llevar y es que muero si no te veo, no sé de mí que será._

_Haz convertido amistad en amor (muerte en vida)_

_De la nada fuiste todo lo que yo quería y si tus no estás yo no puedo respirar._

_Por cada día que no estamos juntos y toda esa distancia que nos separa._

_Quisiera poder decirte al oído, lo que por ti sufre mi alma._

_Solo sueño brillar en el inmenso cielo, para poderte ver cada mañana._

_Regalarte mi brillo cuando anochezca, quiero ser la estrella de tu mirada._

_Y tu voz te siento en si sueños siempre estas…_

_·················_

Ambos recostados, contra el cuerpo del otro, sus miradas cruzándose con felicidad, aunque las cosas no estuvieran aclaradas del todo, Len sin duda, se encontraba incomodo, sentía algo pegajoso en su vientre y –hasta ahora- virgen entrada, pero a la vez satisfecho.

**-Estúpido Kaito, era mi primera vez, ¿No podías ser menos brusco?-** pregunto el chico después de haberse calmado lo suficiente y conseguir el oxigeno que le faltaba.

**-¿Era tu primera vez?... Pensé que no era así, de hecho te deje tanta marca para que Rinto las viera-** respondió confuso, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras que el rostro del Kagamine quedaba en su pecho.

**-¡No puede ser! Realmente creías que lo hice con Rinto, es el mejor chiste que he escuchado-** dijo el rubio entre risas, dejando a un confundido peli azul.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué no se supone que son pareja?-** pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, en realidad, a pesar de haber hecho lo que hicieron, nada estaba asegurado.

**-Lo somos-éramos, no lo sé. En realidad ni él me quería a mí, ni yo a él, somos familia pero no es para tanto. Al único que amo es a ti**\- respondió con una sonrisa, depositando un casto beso en el otro.

**-No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. Realmente pensé que ya no me querías-** Kaito beso la frente del chico, mientras acariciaba la delicada espalda del otro. Con mimo sonriendo por saber, que el rubio nunca lo olvidó, como él no lo había hecho.

**-Como quieras, por ahora, yo solo quiero dormir, estoy cansado-** respondió el más bajo, dejándose llevar poco tiempo por el sueño.

688_··-··_889

_Quiero ser el príncipe de tus sueños, la única que sepa entrar en tu corazón. _

_Colgar la distancia, quemar como el fuego, jamás se llevara toda esta pasión._

_Me gustaría ser la paloma que anide muy cerca de tu ventana. _

_Saber que siempre estas a mi lado, y es que tantos kilómetros me matan._

_Ya no puedo más necesito tu amor y amistad. _

_Y a pesar de que hace poco solo éramos amigos. Unidos por la misma canción. _

_Ahora comprendo que ese es nuestro destino, te lo digo con la letra de mi corazón._

688_··-··_889

Al día siguiente, a penas el Sol golpeo sus ojos, se despertó con cierto temor, miedo a que fuera solo una mentira y que lo que paso, en realidad no sucedió. Tenía un dolor en su parte baja, además la viscosidad entre otras cosas, le decían que no era un sueño. Pero si no lo era, ¿Dónde estaba entonces Kaito?

**-Ya despertaste, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?-** pregunto el chico en tono cariñoso con una sonrisa, vestía únicamente una toalla blanca, cubriendo lo justo apenas.

Len desvió la mirada avergonzado, mientras susurraba cosas inentendibles, que destacaban claramente lo incomodo que se sentía, más que nada, pena.

**-La espalda baja, debiste no haber sido tan brusco con esto-** replico el chico recostándose como se lo pedían en su pecho.

Aun en su rostro, lucia el cansancio de aquella noche de pasión, por eso, el lento y relajado latido del corazón le parecía como la más hermosa canción. Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo con el dolor, cerro sus ojos sin pensárselo mucho, mientras que las manos del otro se enroscaban en su cintura.

**-¡Len! Quería saber si seguías vivo, porque ayer escuche algo como si te estuvieran matando, aunque dude cuando escuchaba que pedias por más-** su hermana, nunca había sido discreta, por eso, no era sorprendente que hubiera entrado como si de su habitación se tratara.

**-¡Rin sal en este momento de mi cuarto!-** grito lo mejor que pudo, pues su voz estaba ronca. La Kagamine tenía razón en cierto punto.

**-¿Por qué? Toda la noche los escuche, no hay nada que no sepa ya, además yo fui la que le sugirió a Kaito que lo hiciera. Luka quería que solo hablara contigo-** explico la chica con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio veía de manera asesina a ambos. Pero se relajo, pues si los mataba, terminaría metido en la cárcel, huérfano y viudo.

**-Rin, ¿Tenias que decir eso?-**

**-Claro que tenía que hacerlo. Para que todo Japón se entere**\- al abrir la puerta, ambos notaron, que cada trabajador, cantante y productor de Vocaloid se encontraba viéndolos con una sonrisa, incredibilidad, y uno que otro con un chorro de sangre en su nariz.

**-¡Salgan ahora de mi habitación!**\- gritaba, pues no podía moverse por más que lo intentaba.

**-Ya oyeron, el uke no puede pararse, lo mejor sería hacerle caso-** grito la chica mientras cerraba la puerta, echándose a reír por las maldiciones que le profesaba su hermano.

**-Tranquilo, no te preocupes demasiado, veras como se olvidaran de esto pronto-** reconforto el chico, esperando que el joven se relajara un poco. Consiguiéndolo a medias.

**-Está bien, está bien, como tú no eres el que muerde la almohada, para ti está bien**\- refunfuño el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-Ok, Len ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-** pregunto mientras le besaba la mejilla, contento el chico asintió.

No se necesitaron decir más, con solo ese simple gesto, ambos estaban ahora juntos, felices, enamorados. Como lo debieron estar antes de que todo este embrollo les pasara.

688_··-··_889

**-Y esa es la historia de cómo su mamá y yo, nos volvimos novios-** explico un hombre de cabellos azules, con una sonrisa, mientras dos pequeñas le veían incrédulas.

**-¡Mamá, ¿Qué significa uke?!-** grito la más pequeña de los chicos, una niña de cabello rubio con ojos azules, grito de manera sorprendentemente fuerte, para los pulmones de una niña de seis.

**-¡Kaito, ya te había advertido no se te ocurriera decirles algo como eso a las niñas!-** grito indignado el rubio, mientras su cara lucia sonrojada. Ya no eran más unos niños, el sobre todo, no lo era más.

**-Pero mamá, nosotras se lo preguntamos, ¿Verdad que si Momo-chan?-** la mayor de las niñas abogo por su padre, al igual que él, tenia ojos y cabellos del mismo color, azul.

**-No me interesa eso Haru-chan, pudo omitir muchas partes, ¿Verdad Kaito?**\- pregunto con la mirada asesina que con el tiempo había perfeccionado.

-**Lo sé, pero le faltaría esencia, no te molestes, ¿Quieres? Lo único que quería era demostrarles a las pequeñas, lo mucho que se puede amar y demostrar, y a pesar de todo nunca dejarse de lado-** beso a su ahora esposo. Que solo se dejo guiar conmovido por las palabras.

**-Eso es mamá, Momo-chan y yo prometimos casarnos para que nadie nos separe jamás-** la chiquilla de cabellos rubios asentía con decisión.

Aunque ellas no se dieran cuenta, los padres no se había tomado la frase como algo infantil, pero por ahora no le tomarían mucho en cuenta.

Si alguna vez, les hubieran dicho que terminarían juntos, enamorados y casados, con una familia a la que querer y proteger, le hubieran dado un abrazo por tan dulce destino.

688_··-··_889

_Recordarte en silencio, me hace llorar. El soñar con tus labios y no poderlos besar. _

_Sabes que esto es sincero que no mientan mis palabras._

_Quiero despertar contigo todas las mañanas. Yo te quiero y sin ti no se caminar._

_Quisiera que una nube se llevase mis te quiero lo derramase como lluvia sobre tu balcón._

_En cada silencio, robarte miles de deseos, y hacer que con ellos pierdas la razón._

_Si pudiera coger tus manos, sin el miedo de volverlas a perder._

_Si pudiera estrecharme en tus brazos, sabiendo que no te irás otra vez. _

_Y si tú no estás, yo no puedo respirar._

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Bueno, por ahora, podria decir que concluye la parte de Kaito y Len, pero haré dos capítulos extras sobre Rinto, donde se explica a quien amaba él, y porque le sucede todo lo que le pasa o la idea de estar con Len para engañar a Kaito.

Me sería de mucha ayuda si me dejan alguno comentario, en serio. Prometo sin faltar a mi palabra publicar un capítulo el proximo Lunes. Que vendría siendo 25 de mayo.

Chao!


	4. Esto no es amor

Gracias por dejarme un comentario, si, lo sé tuve que ponerme al corriente con mis fics, pero voy empezando de poco a poco y con las historias mas cortas para dejar al final los proyectos mas largos.

Posibles faltas de ortografía, pareja crack, salida de mi retorcida mente -aunque no demasiado- punto de vista de Rinto

Disfruten!

* * *

_Duele el amor, sin ti (Duele hasta matar)_

_Siento la humedad en mí, de verte llorar ni hablar_

_Si es que tú te vas de aquí, (Creo que a mí me va a sufrir)_

_Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo, la distancia entre los dos._

_Pero se apagó la luz del cielo, ya no sale más el Sol_

_688_··-··_889_

Justamente ese día grabarían la Saga Darling, suspiró con fuerza porque precisamente esa mañana se levantó tarde, si no se apresuraba llegaría atrasado a los ensayos, hasta donde sabia por la última vez que reviso el reloj, el tiempo era relativamente limitado. Sus primos tanto como su hermana lo necesitaban, después de todo tenían que grabar con la Hatsune cuando acabaran el primer video, le quedaba muy poco, si pasaba un solo segundo más la peli agua se molestaría.

Faltaban algunos metros para poder llegar, la puerta de la sala estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarla, el oji azul iba distraído, enfocado solamente en su destino a menos de diez pasos, checando el reloj constantemente, el camino era la última prioridad, por ello no pudo esquivar a una persona igual o peor de atrasada.

Torció la boca mientras miraba la hora, tenía que irse, ahora y rápido si no quería meter en problemas a su familia ni al mismo.

**-Lo siento, no veía por donde iba**\- escuchó mientras asentía con rapidez, tomando la mano que se le ofrecía, recibiendo un leve jalón para ayudarlo.

-**No hay problemas, yo tampoco estaba viendo**\- grande fue su sorpresa que al levantar los ojos se topara con unos aguamarina, con cabello del mismo tono.

En el instante en que identificaron sus rostros, soltaron sus manos como si se les fuera a pegar algo por tocarse, se miraron con recelo y desagrado. Retrocediendo cada uno al menos dos pasos de distancia.

**-¡Oh vaya! Un Kagamine de segunda, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscabas la salida más cercana?-** preguntó con altanería, significaba que ya sabía cómo se trataban ambas familias.

**-Eso debería preguntártelo, ¿Que hace otro Hatsune? Ya tenemos suficiente con tu hermana para que venga otro**\- reprochó tomando algunas notas que s ele habían caído.

Era el primer día del otro, pero por lo que veía debía esperar que fuera como la Hatsune mayor, engreída, toda una diva y no soportar al segundo proyecto. Tenían suficiente con uno solo.

**-¿Tu qué me dices? Son cuatro y no nos quejamos. Mejor hazte a un lado-** tomó el hombro del rubio con gesto despectivo, cabreándole los nervios al menor.

**-Disculpa, pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo. Ahora apártate-** esta vez, el oji azul lo empujó con un poco se fuerza, poco le importaba si el otro era más alto.

**-¿Y tú qué? Ustedes son cuatro y no nos quejamos, mejor vete haciendo a un lado**\- tomó tu hombro de manera despectiva, ya te estaba cabreando los nervios.

Sopló algunos mechones que se le venían al rostro puesto que los broches se habían movido por el movimiento, cuando entrara tendría tiempo para acomodarlos, por ahora, lo mejor era llegar a donde estaba planeado.

Al entrar, la sala estaba inusualmente callada, no se escuchaban los reclamos por parte de la rubia mayor, ni los regaños del menor hacia la chica, o los balbuceos tímidos de su hermana menor, lo cual le extrañó bastante.

**-Siento llegar tarde, pero me entretuve con un Hatsune ¿Vamos a ensayar? O realmente me retrasé demasiado-** los chicos tenían la cabeza alta, pero sus miradas eran duras, quizás ya sabían de la nueva adquisición.

**-Nuestra grabación fue pospuesta, tenemos que ir a una rueda de prensa. Tenemos diez minutos para llegar-** explicó la rubia peli larga acercándosele con una sonrisa.

**-¿Quiere decir que no grabaremos con Miku?-** preguntó incrédulo, eso sería demasiada suerte para un solo día, ¿cierto?

-No, el único video pospuesto ha sido el nuestro. Obviamente Miku no quería ser dejada de lado o posponer su apretada agenda- repuso Rin cerrando el puño con fuerza, mientras se adelantaba siendo seguida por su hermano menor.

Las palabras le cayeron con fuerza, por lo estúpida que podía ser la peli agua, además si lo analizaba con suficiencia ya tenía el tema establecido para esa prensa, ¿Por qué tenían que salir ellos? Es decir, no tenían nada que ver con la primera Vocaloid. Igual, no ganaría nada molesto, llegaron a un pequeño vehículo, tuvieron que colocarse algunas pelucas y ropa discreta.

**-Por cierto Rinto, ¿Con quién topaste? Estabas todo enojado cuando entraste-** explicó Len con una sonrisa siempre le había hecho gracia que el otro se enojara.

**-Lo único que puede arruinarnos el día en un segundo. Está claro que un Hatsune, pero no era Miku-** explicó breve y rápido, los demás chicos pusieron cara de circunstancias, la noticia era de total desagrado.

Tan solo de recordar el encuentro –nótese el sarcasmo- tan amenos, le producía un mal sabor de boca, casi tan insoportable como ver a la otra cantante.

688_··-··_889

_Soy fragilidad, sin ti ¿Cómo superar el fin?_

_¿Dónde es que falle? No se_

_Y el recuperar se fue_

_Ni tú, ni yo somos culpables_

_Pero somos vulnerables_

_688_··-··_889_

Los constantes flashes en sus rostros, tomando muchos y variados ángulos de los presentes. En algunas posaban pero en la mayoría simplemente eran ellos mismos. Aunque sus sonrisas eran más o menos falsas, y es que era obvia la tensión entre las seis personas ahí presentes, de las cuales cuatro de ellas, deseaban que todo terminara.

**-Miku-san ¿Es cierto que su hermano se unirá esta temporada para ser un Vocaloid?-**

**-¡Claro que sí! Desde que me contrataron no lo he visto y me agrada mucho tenerlo de nuevo conmigo**\- la joven tomó al peli agua, abrazándolo enfrente de todos –todos tomaron fotos-

**-Mikuo-san, ¿Podría explicarnos como llegó a las empresas?-**

**-En realidad, Miku y yo siempre quisimos ser cantantes, no había podido intentarlo por algunos problemas, pero cuando vine a visitarla, cantamos como en los viejos tiempos y decidieron contratarme-** sonrió mientras apoyaba la mejilla sobre su mano en gesto coqueto.

Lejos de todo ese albedrio por el nuevo compañero en las empresas, los Kagamine seguían sosteniendo una sonrisa, aunque ellos parecieran parte de un adorno para los hermanos de la izquierda.

**-Que nombre tan original, ¿No te parece?-** susurró Rinto a su primo con una sonrisa muy chiquita, pero más verdadera que las otras.

**-De seguro lo contrataron al verlo o porque la princesita lo pidió así-** Len continuo el juego mientras reía muy quedito para no ser notado por la prensa, o escuchado por los demás.

**-Len-san, ¿Qué tan cierta es la relación que lleva con su hermana Rin?-**

**-Y si es verdad, ¿Cómo afecta esto su noviazgo con Miku-san?-**

En cuanto Rinto escuchó aquellas preguntas juntas, soltó una risita, apenas una carcajada mal disimulada, al ver como las mejillas del otro se teñían de rojo, apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa. Era inevitablemente chistoso que le pusieran tantos rumores de parejas precisamente al Kagamine que bateaba para el otro lado.

**-Disculpen, y no pretendo ser grosero, pero ¿Quisieran dejar en paz si tengo o no pareja? Parece que cada semana me pone otra pretendiente. La mayoría son mis amigas y ella es mi hermana. No podría-** dijo el rubio serio con una sonrisa fruncida

Los reporteros al notar la reticencia del Kagamine a hablar sobre sus parejas, les hicieron voltearse a él, mientras que sostenían los micrófonos en alto, intentando captar cualquier sonido que de él saliera.

**-Rinto-san, ¿Usted ya tiene pareja? ¿Quién es?-**

**-No tengo, y no busco una de momento, así que agradecería no me atosiguen a mi también con eso-** respondió lo mas cortes que se podía con una sonrisa, al otro lado escuchó una burla tan bajita que seguramente solo él la había escuchado.

Disimuló la molestia bastante bien a su parecer. Un bombardeo de preguntas más tarde, consiguió salir de la habitación, un poco menos cansados pero con el estrés al máximo, por suerte solo debían grabar un video por esa tarde y podrían irse. Había una sala de descanso para los cantantes o actores, en ese momento los Kagamine estaban perdidos en lo suyo.

Len se estaba mensajeando con el Shion peli azul, Rin estaba hablando por el celular con su pareja en Vocaloid, Lenka leía una revista literaria, mientras que Rinto estaba concentrado en su consola de video juegos.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, no esperaron a que fuera Mikuo el recién llegado, que se tiró a los sillones apenas entrando, lo más lejanos a ellos, pero ya era algo que no hubiera llegado insultándolos a como la Hatsune los tenía acostumbrados.

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Len-** en menos de un segundo, estaba frente al chico, le extendió la mano con una sonrisa. El rubio en realidad no tenia problema con ellos, le daba igual, no creía que se debía juzgar a las personas solo por ser un Hatsune.

**-Hola Len, soy Mikuo un gusto en conocerte-** dijo el peli agua sonriendo, los tres chicos estaban atentos a las reacciones de ambos, Rinto pensaba que quizás, el no era tan malo.

**-¿Te molesta si me siento?-** preguntó el niño señalando uno de los asientos al lado del oji agua, el cual solo negó con la cabeza.

**-Para nada, cuéntame algo, ¿Qué tanto odias a mi hermana?-** se inclinó hacia adelante, ante la aparente pregunta desinteresada del otro, el oji verde rió.

**-No nos llevamos bien, pero no me ha dado motivos para odiarla-** respondió Len sinceramente recargándose en el sillón con más tranquilidad.

Por un momento el peli agua se le quedó mirando como un bicho raro, después volvió a su mueca relajada, en eso el rubio recibió un mensaje, al abrirlo sonrió, tomándose una foto con el peli agua, aunque este apenas tuvo tiempo para notarlo.

**-Levántense que nos largamos de aquí, quiero llegar a la casa y relajarme. No puedo hacerlo con los fanáticos gritando-** reprochó Miku en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación exaltando un poco a los jóvenes por el ruido tan repentino.

**-Miku tranquilízate, vamos enseguida-** respondió el peli agua menor intentando acercarse a la otra, Len seguía a su lado.

**Mikuo, ¿Qué haces con una Kagamine tan cerca? La falta de talento también se pega-** ladró Miku haciendo que los mencionados fruncieran el ceño, molestos por sus palabras.

**-Tienes razón, la estupidez también es contagiosa-** reprochó el chico levantándose al lado de su hermana, pero quedándose a una distancia corta lejos de ella. Mientras desviaba la mirada a uno de las paredes en la habitación.

El rubio se sorprendió con las palabras del peli agua, ambos salieron del cuarto, encaminados probablemente a la camioneta que se encargaría de llevarlos. En ese momento Rinto sintió ganas de golpearlo para que retirara sus palabras, por seguirle el juego a su hermana, pero tanto Lenka como Len le detuvieron de hacerlo.

**-Ya déjalo, no importa, vámonos-** pidió la rubia llevándose a su hermano del brazo, Rin mientras era arrastrada por su hermano menor que solo negaba por la actitud de la mayor.

En los Kagamine, los más impulsivos eran Rin y Rinto. Cabe destacar que el viaje no había sido precisamente grato para el mismo ni para la constante presencia de los chicos en el mismo transporte. Parecía que en cualquier momento se matarían ahí mismo con la más mínima provocación entre ellos.

_688_··-··_889_

_Son las cosas de la vida, ¡Que nos quedan por vivir!_

_Duele el amor, sin ti, (Llueve hasta mojar)_

_Duele el amor sin ti, Duele hasta matar_

_Duele el amor sin ti (Todo esta tan gris)_

_688_··-··_889_

La semana después de aquellos primeros encuentros había avanzado más o menos tranquila, los productores planearon poner a los cantantes más experimentados con el nuevo para ascender a la fama en pasos cortos, aunque Rinto dudara que no lo apoyaran, era el hermano de la Hatsune después de todo.

Claro, también se buscaba la sincronización en las voces, entre Len, Kaito, Mikuo, Rinto, Gakupo y Kiyoteru intentaban grabar el video musical de la canción, que no salía por una simple razón, la presencia de la Hatsune, y esta vez no se refería a Mikuo.

En primer lugar, aunque podía decirse que le tenía empatía, el chico no podía captar los movimientos, necesitando entonces ayuda constante o tener que detener la grabación para que aprendiera la coreografía como era debido. En segundo, su hermana la auto proclamada "supervisora general" procuraba que Mikuo fuera el más vistoso, culpando a otros de los errores que cometía el chico y que eran más que solo notorios. Por lo tanto, los cantantes ya tenían un dolor de cabeza, incluso el peli agua parecía sentir lo mismo aunque no lo demostrara.

**-¡Esto es imposible! No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo memorizar los pasos-** gritó frustrado tomando sus cabellos con enojo, cuando lo encontraron cantando el no estaba bailando.

La chica había salido disgustada al haber escuchado la idiotez que su hermano había dicho, cansada de tener que aguantar los errores y quejas de los otros –aunque más bien era todo lo contrario- los chicos lo agradecían enormemente. En realidad, Rinto pensó que se retiró por saber que un Hatsune no es el mejor en todo.

**-Mikuo, ¿Quieres que te ayude? Son sencillos, mira con atención-** Len se colocó en el centro del escenario, habían decidido tomar un descanso de quince minutos.

Rinto aun no se convencía de que Mikuo en realidad se hubiera disculpado, pero el rubio afirmaba que si lo había hecho, y que lo que había dicho solo era para que su hermana no les molestara a ninguno de los dos –más de lo que lo hacía-

El oji verde movió sus pies hacia adelante dando dos pasos, luego giraba a la izquierda deslizándose, se detuvo un momento para que Mikuo imitara los mismos pasos, aunque tardo en ello logro hacerlo, unas cuantas veces más practicaron esa parte añadiéndole pasos extra del baile, los cuales parecía estar entendiendo.

Movió sus pies hacia adelante, dando dos pasos, luego giró ala izquierda deslizándose, se detuvo un momento para ver que Mikuo le siguiera, aunque tardó en ello logró hacerlo, unas cuantas veces más practicaron esa parte añadiéndole algunos pasos extras.

**-Con lo único que tendremos problemas será con la parte de las parejas. No puedes pisarle los pies a tu acompañante-** recitó Len como si fuera todo un experto en el tema, sacándole una sonrisilla a los demás bailarines.

**-Aja, entonces, ¿Me ayudaras también con esa parte?** Preguntó tomando la mano derecha del menor colocando la otra en su cadera, atrayéndolo un poco hacia su cuerpo.

**-Te ayudaré con los pasos, en la siguiente tendrás que practicar con tu pareja que no somos lo mismo-** respondió limpiando un poco de sudor con el dorso de la mano.

Comenzaron a bailar con algunos pasos adelante y otros hacia tras, los pasos eran diferentes de acuerdo al lado que hubiera tocado, en este caso Mikuo era un patrón derecho y Len uno izquierdo. Empezó a fruncir el ceño por verlos, ese chico no le agradaba en nada y no parecía ser el único, miró de reojo a Kaito, el también parecía enojado, quizás tampoco se fiaba de él.

**-Quita esa cara Kaito, se supone que solo los Kagamine los odiamos-** dijo discreto con burla en sus palabras, como si en realidad buscara encubrir lo que realmente quería decir.

**-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? Solo no me gusta que se acerque tanto a Len… ¡No me malentiendas!-** gritó el peli azul sonrojado, negando con las manos y el rostro frenético y nervioso.

Soltó una risilla con solo verlo, quiso decirlo lo obvio que era pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, porque podría usarlo después como un soborno para alguna cosa o un favor.

**-Kaito, Rinto vamos a ensayar, para eso necesito de su ayuda-** pidió el rubio frente a ambos tomándolos de la mano para que bailaran con ambos.

**-Apurémonos entonces, tenemos que acabar cuanto antes, recuerda que tenemos que grabar Loveless**\- Kaito fue el primero en avanzar, adelantándose un poco más que Len pero aun tomados de la mano.

**-¿Qué te paso en el rostro? Estas todo rojo, ¡Te ves tan tierno!-** gritó Len jalándole una mejilla al peli azul aunque levantándose en puntitas para hacerlo.

**-¿¡Eh!? El shota tierno y adorable eres tú, no me confundas-** lo arrastró a la pista mas sonrojado aun, mientras que el chico solo reía pero con el ceño fruncido.

Con solo verlos, y estudiar sus reacciones podían notar que se gustaban, negó con la cabeza cuando llegó también al escenario de ensayo, por alguna razón que aun no lograbas identificar, te había tocado de pareja justamente el Hatsune.

Hizo una mueca antes de tomar la mano del otro, esperaba que sucediera como las veces anteriores en que se equivocaba y regresaban el video, pisado o golpeado, o con el codo en el rostro, increíblemente solo escuchaba la canción tarareada por el otro, que se concentraba en sus pasos, con los ojos abiertos pero fijos mas allá de su persona, como si eso le ayudara a memorizar los pasos.

Quizás, no era para nada como su hermana, hasta ahora no había demostrado ese carácter engreído de que haría todo como si no le costara trabajo hacerlo, porque la otra le desagradaba, las que la llegaran a conocer lo sabrían, parecía dedicado a pesar de fracasar algunas veces, intentó de nuevo sin rendirse. Ese aspecto le gustaba en las personas.

**-Mikuo ya te lo he dicho, ¡Acabaras sin talento!-** se escuchó el grito horrorizado de la mayor, deteniendo el baile para las tres parejas, y arruinando el sonido para la grabación. ¿Podía fastidiar más las cosas?

**-Lo siento, pero no tengo más remedio, no es como que quiera hacer esto, ¿Sabes?**\- soltó la mano del chiquillo como el primer día de su encuentro, lo cual le hizo fruncir la boca.

No importaba cuantas veces Len le explicara que solo le seguía la corriente a su hermana, el pensamiento referente a tal vez un agrado para el peli agua hizo que se asqueara, esa idea estaba desechada, ¿Cómo había podido pensarlo siquiera? Era obvio que en realidad solo fingía. De tal palo tal astilla.

_688_··-··_889_

_Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo_

_La distancia entre los dos_

_Pero se apagó la luz del cielo, Ya nos sale más el Sol_

_688_··-··_889_

Estaba relajado, escuchando algo de música, golpeando el pie contra el suelo al ritmo de la canción, el sonido de la consola era amortiguado por la tonada, era una sala dedicada al descanso para el extenuante trabajo de los Vocaloid, ahora mismo no tenía intención alguna de moverse, estaba más relajado que nunca, esa paz después de un trabajo hecho le encantaba.

**-Disculpa, ¿Puedes hacerte a un lado?**\- preguntó alguien, era una suerte que lo escuchara con lo alto de la música, era entendible, estaba desparramado en el sillón.

**-Claro, lo siento estoy algo cansado-** respondió moviéndose a un lado sin levantar la mirada de la consola con la que seguía jugando

-**Ya me había disculpado pero, lamento todo lo que he tenido que decir, pero mi hermana me obliga a comportarme así-** no había que ser un genio para saber quién era el locutor de aquella frase, por lo que se quitó los auriculares viendo al otro fijamente.

Era obvio que no estaba fingiendo, y que parecía decirlo en serio, si se ponía a pensar claramente podía ver pequeñas señales, como que los agrediera solo cuando la oji agua estaba cerca, necesitaba pensarlo, quizás era una persona agradable, tal vez incluso amable.

Asintió sin mucho que decir, aun no tenía la certeza de poder confiar en el por completo, así que por ahora era lo más que podía hacer. Tomó el refresco que estaba en la mesa y se levantó antes de ser detenido por la voz del chico.

**-¿Quisieras quedarte? Claro, si no tienes nada que hacer-** recompuso el peli agua mientras rascaba su mejilla con el dedo índice, el rubio pareció pensarlo un poco, pero aceptó hacerlo.

Después de eso, el mayor le intentó sacar platica pero dado el caso, fue bastante su reticencia a comentarle algo que pudiera ser usado en su contra, pero dado que no parecía ser mal tipo, el también habló un poco sobre sus gustos. El nunca se había sentido cómodo con Miku cerca, pero Mikuo no era la chica, era diferente.

······

Cuando acabó tan amena platica, había decidido por irse a su habitación, donde se quedó dormido por un buen rato, fue hasta que era la hora de comida en que su cuerpo le pidió alimento que se despertó, bajó los audífonos hasta el cuello, los cuales no reproducían música alguna, iba bastante calmado.

Cuando ya faltaban unos metros a la cafetería, escuchó algunos gritos provenientes de esta, como estaba algo acostumbrado a oír esa voz, inmediatamente apresuró el paso para evitar una catástrofe –o para empeorarla-

**-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡A quien carajos se le ocurrió esta estupidez!?-** claramente y como había supuesto, era Miku la que armó todo ese escándalo.

**-Cálmate Miku, pero yo no tuve que ver en esto, si quieres culpar a alguien ve a hablar con los productores-** reclamó Len con voz calmada, como si el problema no fuera con él o no le estuvieran gritando como lo hacían.

**-No te hagas el idiota. Tu debiste haber hecho algo, tu y toda tu familia son iguales ¡Solo son estorbos en la compañía!-** señaló la chica, mientras empujaba por el pecho al niño rubio, que harto la apartó de un manotazo.

**-Miku cállate de una vez. Lo que dijiste no es verdad, discúlpate que eso no es correcto-** replicó ahora el peli agua viéndose enojado por primera vez, interponiéndose frente al rubio.

**-Mikuo, apártate de mi vista, te lo advertí muchas veces, que se te pegaría la estupidez, ¡Pero nunca quieres escucharme!-** exclamó la chica con un tono infantil pero serio, lo cual formaba una combinación extraña para la situación.

**\- Ninguno de ellos son lo que dices. No volverás a controlarme, porque no te necesito para salir adelante**\- sostuvo la mano de la oji agua, la cual había puesto para replantear su punto, pero ahora mismo le lastimaba por la fuerza, aunque Miku solo sonreía como si no sintiera nada.

La joven se zafó con problemas aunque no lo demostrara, salió del comedor ahora lleno por toda la conmoción, haciendo a algunos al lado para poder pasar a su gusto. Los Integrantes en Vocaloid habían llegado justo cuando la discusión había acabado. Len sonrió más calmado, pasando una mano sobre sus rubios cabellos con enfado.

**-Gracias Mikuo, en serio te agradezco la ayuda, aunque concuerdo con ella, no tenían que hacer esto-** dijo el chico tomando asiento, siendo seguido por lo demás, incluyendo al rubio que observo todo desde lejos.

**-Hola Len, lamento no haber venido para ayudarte**\- se disculpó el oji azul mientras abrazaba a su primo.

**-Creo que fue lo mejor, se hubieran hecho más problemas, y mira, ya está todo solucionado-** dijo el oji verde antes de fruncir los labios mirando hacia la puerta. Rinto y Mikuo desviaron la mirada al lugar encontrándose con la oji agua cerca de un peli azul.

**-Len, ¿Venias a comer unos pastelillos, no?-** preguntó Mikuo intentando nivelar la situación, aunque no consiguiera mucho.

-**Eh sí, pero con lo que paso con Miku de pronto ya no tengo hambre**\- el chico se disculpó antes de levantarse para irse fuera, quizás a su habitación.

**-¿Qué le paso a Len? Lo vi algo decaído-** preguntó el oji azul cuando llegó a la mesa, sentándose junto a Mikuo.

**-No lo sé, dímelo tú, a ver que tanto averiguas para mí hermana-** Mikuo se paró, Rinto estaba interesado en saber porque el chico respondió tan a la defensiva, dejando a Kaito algo confundido.

El Kagamine fue siguiendo al peli agua, creyó haberlo perdido de vista por un minuto, pero al girar a la izquierda lo encontró en los jardines en los que rara vez podían estar para descansar. Sentado con la cabeza gacha y las manos entre sus piernas, negando un poco con la cabeza.

**-Iba para saber que le sucedía a Len, y luego recordé que no sabía donde dormía-** rio un poco el peli agua como si se dijera a él mismo torpe.

**-No te preocupes, Len estará bien es solo que… no puedo decírtelo-** se pensó un poco las palabras antes de continuar con la frase. Era el secreto de su primo.

**-¿Está enamorado de Kaito, cierto?-** preguntó Mikuo de una manera tan confiada que le hizo trastabillar sobre su respuesta.

**-¿Pero qué dices? Es solo que Kaito es su mejor amigo, le molesta cuando se acerca a Miku-** respondió el oji azul tomando asiento junto al peli agua que parecía pensar en su conclusión.

**-…Quizás tengas razón-** después de ello, quedaron en un silencio cómodo y tranquilo como si no necesitaran hablar para llevarse mejor.

**-Lo siento-** pidió Rinto mientras miraba el césped moverse lentamente gracias al aire.

**-¿Por qué? Es decir, yo fui el que empezó a insultarlos. Además, toda esta en el pasado, ¿No?-** dijo Mikuo sonriéndole a Rinto, viéndolo a los ojos por primera vez.

-**Entonces, seamos amigos y empecemos amigos. Ignoremos que somos un Hatsune y un Kagamine-** Rinto le extendió la mano, la cual fue aceptada rápidamente, ambos chicos se sintieron más libres.

A pesar de que a veces, Rinto no se sentía parte de nada más que de su apellido y por ende de su familia, pudo haber admitido si le preguntaran, que con Mikuo se sintió él. Hablaron de muchas cosas sin un tema en específico, descubrió algunas cosas que sabia pero que de todos modos le sorprendieron. En verdad, podían llevarse muy bien. Ambos podían hacerlo si lo intentaban…

Se darían cuenta después de que quizás no debieron haberlo intentado.

_688_··-··_889_

_Soy fragilidad sin ti_

_¿Cómo superar el fin?_

_¿Dónde es que dañe? No se_

_Y el recuperar se fue_

_688_··-··_889_

Era uno de los primeros fines de semana que tenían libres, después de una gran serie de trabajos por doquier, al fin tenía un descanso, en realidad, casi todo Vocaloid lo tenía, venia de ver a su primo que se había ido al comedor con Kaito, por lo que no le preocupaba mucho como este se encontrara, sabía que estaba en buenas manos, y que en poco tiempo, su primo se confesara al otro, y serian felices, todos lo serian.

**-¡Hey, Rinto! No te había visto desde hace una semana, ¿Tienes tiempo?-** vio al peli agua corriendo al otro lado del estudio, por lo que asintió dándole tiempo a que lo alcanzara y pudieran irse a los jardines.

**-Oí que fuiste a Tokio con Miku. Debió ser genial estar en medio de todas esas personas siendo un principiante-** le dijo Rinto a tono de burla mientras le golpeaba el hombro con compañerismo.

**-Si, pero Miku sigue enojada conmigo, igual no me importa, pero no pude estar con mis amigos-** le pasó un brazo por los hombros pegándolo a su cuerpo sonriendo.

Rinto sintió sus mejillas calentarse, sus manos repentinamente se sentían tibias, y su estomago se revolvía con mucha fuerza, además tenía una sensación de inquietud en el cuerpo. Si bien era cierto que desde hace seis mese que Mikuo llegó, al mes se hicieron amigos, y ahora después de no haberlo visto por dos semanas, se sentía extraño, seguro que era solo por no estar con su mejor amigo.

**-Ya volviste en ti, llevo hablándote por un largo rato. Creí que tendría que cargarte para romper la tensión-** dijo Mikuo pasando una mano por sus ojos mientras reía del estado confundido del chico.

**-Lo siento, ¿Qué es lo que decías?-** pregunto mientras pasaba una mano por su cara, tenía el rostro del oji agua demasiado cerca para su propio bien.

-¿Dónde está Len? No fueron a recibirme, al menos debieron esperarme acá- el chico hizo un leve puchero mientras se acercaba un poco mas antes de tomar nuevamente su distancia.

**-Estaba trabajando, yo también por eso no fuimos. Pero ahora no sé donde esta, luego lo buscamos**\- le quitó importancia, aunque el gesto le había extrañado bastante al otro, puesto que Rinto siempre se preocupaba por saber dónde estaba el oji verde casi como si fuera el hermano mayor de este.

Aunque no pareciera, Rinto también se debatía internamente porque el extraño desinterés sobre el paradero de su primo, se excuso recordando que sabia estaba con Kaito jugando, entonces, ¿Qué era esa molestia al saberse un segundo plano? De pronto el enojo repentino de no creerse suficiente para Mikuo le inundó el cuerpo, tomó impulso en sus palabras para no dejar salir ninguno de ellas lo que realmente sentía.

**-¿Qué querías para venir por mi?**\- le preguntó con tono frío casi autómata en su voz, entonces el peli agua se detuvo unos leves segundos antes de tomar rumbo otra vez hacia el chico como si no le hubiera planteado aquella pregunta.

**-¿Podríamos hablar sobre algo? Creo que eres quien puede ayudarme-** pidió el chico tomando siento en la banca, mientras el otro hacia lo mismo, por unos segundos, Rinto se pensó si podía hacerlo.

**-No creo ser el indicado pero veremos qué puedo hacer-** respondió el rubio mientras tomaba una pose de psicólogo salido de televisión, con lo cual incitó al peli verde a hablar.

Cada palabra que salía del chico era como una daga de preocupación a su persona aunque no supiera porque sucedía, el más alto no había mencionado nombres, pero si había dado con un punto en especifico, era hombre y rubio, por lo que descartaba a muchos Vocaloid de la compañía, además, decía que era más joven que el mismo, lo cual solo dejaba como mínimo cuatro opciones.

Ni siquiera él supo lo que sucedió a continuación, Mikuo estaba desecho por saber que quizás nunca seria correspondido, se le acercó dándole un abrazo el cual lo tomo desprevenido pero devolvió, cuando se dio cuenta, tenia los labios del otro presionándose contra los suyos.

Las cosquillas en su cuerpo extendiéndose por todo lugar. Esa sensación de no separarse, envolver sus dedos en el cabello sedoso del otro. Pegar un poco más su cuerpo. Olvidarse del lugar, de las personas, de todo, pensar solo en el. Como si lo demás no existieran. Querer mas y desear hacerlo si algo se lo impedía ¿Podía ser todo eso real? ¿Podía hacerse todo tan rápido y al mismo tiempo?

Tan pronto como sintió la calidez de los labios del otro sobre los suyos, fueron abandonados, con el anhelo de probarlos de nuevo hasta que se saciara su deseo.

**-Rinto lo siento-** pidió el peli agua que salió corriendo con el corazón desbocado aun sin empezar a irse, hacia cualquier lugar.

Por lo tanto, el rubio sostenía sus labios, para intentar conservar el calor en ellos, hizo una sonrisa boba en su cara, levantándose pero con lentitud directo a su habitación, pensó en ir con su primo Len pero seguro estaba dormido u ocupado con el peli azul, por lo que mejor, fue a su alcoba.

**-Creo que estoy enamorado…-** suspiró recargándose en su puerta, con gesto abatido se pasó una mano por su cabello, entonces notó su ventana abierta, con la cortina ondeando por el viento.

**-Creo que estoy enamorado de Mikuo...**\- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios cuando estuvo al resguardo de su recamara, mirando el árbol de Sakura con mucho detenimiento, como si ese árbol le dijera mas de lo que el -muy en el fondo- ya sabía

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, me costo bastante escribirlo de esta manera, espero que les convenciera, aun quedan algunos capítulos, quizas haiga más sobre Kaito y Len pero esta vez, será sobre Rinto y Mikuo al menos el proximo.

Dejenme un review con sus comentarios para saber si les ha gustado el capítulo.


	5. ¿Qué es lo mejor'

_Hola! Dos semanas más tarde de lo normal, pero como estos capítulos son de 5,000 palabras como que me lleva más tiempo, además volví a ponerme mala, en serio si alguien tiene anemia, Es lo peor, joder, que realmente cansa._

_Bueno, en esta ocasión son escenas de ambos personajes, es decir, la perspectiva de ambos, y quizás se vea algo reburujado pero espero que le entiendan._

* * *

Al día siguiente despertó con unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, debido a que casi toda la noche se la había pasado pensando en el asunto de su recién descubierta homosexualidad, era increíble que un simple beso le hiciera todos esos estragos en su mente. Pero por fin lo había aceptado, ahora solo le quedaba arreglar las cosas con Mikuo.

Es decir, un amigo no le da besos en la boca a otros nada más por que sí, y aunque así fuera no era el estilo del peli agua, aunque admitía que a veces si podía ser insinuante con los chicos.

Se levantó a la misma hora de lo usual, lo cual sería poco creíble dado el caso de que tenía como mínimo dos horas de haber cerrado el ojo, eran las ocho de la mañana, y prometía ser agotadora. Cuando pasó por la habitación de Len notó que este se hallaba algo decaído pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención, después de todo, a el no le gustaba presionar a su primo.

**-Rinto, ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?-** preguntó Len con cara de fastidio, pasándola una mano por enfrente de los ojos, a ver si reaccionaba.

**-No, ¿Puedes decírmelo de nuevo?-** preguntó, en ese aspecto ambos gemelos se parecían mucho al momento de ignorarlos, no lo repetirían incluso si eso les afectaba a ellos.

**-¿Debería hacerlo? Andas en las nubes esta mañana-** dijo el oji verde, dejando el tema por zancado mientras caminaban a la sala de ensayos.

**-Lo siento, esta mañana ando distraído-** se excusó recibiendo un mohín burlesco del menor, que cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza como si en realidad no quisiera preguntar

**-¿Que te tiene tan pensativo?-** suspiró con una sonrisa, solo era cuestión de esperar a que el rubio le preguntara ganado por su curiosidad ¿Debería decirle?

**-Quizás mas tarde te lo digo, tenemos un video por grabar y ya hemos llegado-** apremió empujándolo dentro de la sala donde ya esperaban los Vocaloid masculinos mirando a los menores.

**-Aja, pero prométeme que me lo dirás mas tarde ¿si?-** pegó las manos contra su pecho suplicándole, eran por esa clase de cosas que a él su primo le parecía lo mas tierno del mundo.

**-De acuerdo, pero vamos de una vez-** le incitó hacia un peli azul que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de sus celos?

**-¿Porque tan cariñoso con Len?-** escuchó a su lado, destilando con cada palabra un aura fría, si definitivamente, Mikuo estaba celoso.

**-Es mi primo, yo siempre soy cariñoso con él-** le dijo con broma pero a la vez lo decía en serio, el peli agua solo frunció el ceño. Como quería burlarse de su rostro en ese momento.

**-Pues deberían tener cuidado, cualquiera puede pensar otro tipo de cosas-** dijo en su oído antes de irse a la pista de baile donde Len estaba ensayando solo.

Por acto reflejo colocó una mano sobre su oreja, sintiendo también su cara encenderse como si de un faro navideño se tratara, de ley que estaba sonrojado, intentó cubrir su rostro lo mejor que había podido aunque era tarea era imposible, algo estúpido, ¿Cierto?

Pensándolo bien. No, en realidad, no tanto, solo estaba enamorado de a quien hasta hace unas horas consideraba su mejor amigos, e incluso ahora se debatía el tiempo en que esos sentimientos estaban presentes, ¿Desde hace cuanto y como no lo había notado?

Decidido a no pensar en eso por ahora, miró el lugar por todos lados, hasta toparse con un peli azul, le extrañó cuando lo vio alejado del grupo, refunfuñando algo que no era capaz de oír ni a distinguir de sus labios, mirando a donde también estaba Mikuo y Len. La mirad asesina.

**-Kaito, ¿Tienes algo o que te pasa? Las miradas nunca han matado a nadie**\- se acercó para burlarse un poco, pues estaba tan frustrado consigo mismo que le parecía divertido. Era demasiado obvio, ¿Cuántas veces veías a Kaito golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared?

**-¡Ehh! ¿Pero que dices? Yo estoy perfecto… No me pasa nada… Todo esta bien-** dijo a gritos para después ir disminuyendo el tono de su voz hasta casi ser un susurro, aunque no escuchó mucho después de la cuarta frase.

**-Claro porque te encanta darle de golpes a la pared mientras hablas solo, ¿Enserio, que es lo que tienes?-**estuvo al borde de la desesperación cuando vio como este estaba por negarlo, pero se contuvo.

Principalmente porque si le desfiguraba la cara o algo parecido, lo mas seguro es que Len se molestaría por hacerle eso a su "mejor amigo" aunque tenia una semana de haberse dejado de justificar y aceptar que lo amaba. Que complicada que era la vida.

**-Dime, en una situación hipotética que obviamente no me está pasando a mi, ¿Qué harías su al que consideras tu mejor amigo, casi un hermano te dice que te quiere?-** dijo rápidamente, oscilando su mirada entre él y su primo, como si en realidad no lo estuviera haciendo.

**-En mi opinión, si esa persona me mi importa, lo intentaría, porque las cosas podrían resultar, además no quedaría en malos términos por si las cosas se salen de control**\- respondió sinceramente y con mucha seriedad.

**-Pero, ¿Y si tiene miedo de decirle o intentarlo porque en realidad esta confundido sobre lo que siente y tiene miedo a averiguarlo, además de no querer lastimar al otro?-** preguntó de nuevo, desviando la mirada de nuevo, era obvio que la cosa no era para él.

**-A nadie le hace daño comprobarlo, quizás se arrepiente por no habérselo dicho antes y entonces sí, se lastimaría el solo-** le reconfortó con una sonrisa, al menos es lo que el haría para con Mikuo.

**-¡Hey chicos ya estamos por grabar! ¡Apúrense a venir!-** les gritó el rubio desde el centro de la pista tomando la mano del peli agua.

**-Pero te lo digo amigo, no te detengas solo por el miedo-** le dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de ir a donde estaban ellos, casi listo para separarlos.

Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño inconscientemente, apretando los puños con demasiada fuerza como para lastimarse, aunque el dolor que sentirían era lo de menos, en ese momento tenia otro objetivo…

Con pasos acelerados, llegó a donde estaban los chicos antes mencionados, estaba a punto de jalar a su mejor amigo para poder "ensayar" cuando se dio cuenta de que Len ya no sujetaba la mano del peli agua.

**-Kaito, ¿Te sucede algo? Mi pareja para este video es Mikuo, tiene que soltarme y bajarme al suelo para poder empezar-** pidió con una gota cayéndole por la frente, mientras se removía con incomodidad.

**-Etto, lo siento, es solo que estoy acostumbrado a bailar contigo y en realidad no me gustaría que le hicieran algo a mi hermanito-** de disculpó, Len por leves segundos bajó la cabeza pero se recompuso sin ser notado por muchos. Lo dejó en el suelo, prácticamente se lo entregó a Mikuo.

**-Gracias Kaito, en serio tienes un problema con tu mejor amigo, ya no debes de protegerlo demasiado. El es grande-** le dijo cuando Len se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa más que burlona. Para después ignorar su mirada molesta y seguir platicando con el rubio menor.

* * *

Cuando Len llegó al estudio, decir que se acercó lo mas rápido posible era poco, quería platicar con él sobre el viaje que había hecho, después de no haberlo visto por algunos días, lo quería cerca a como diera lugar, además, ambos ya habían visitado el lugar aunque en diferente tiempo. Pero el oji verde siempre tenia una anécdota para sus viajes.

**-Hola Mikuo, ¿Te divertiste como se debe?-** preguntó balanceándose con las manos por la espalda ¿Era el único que podía verlo como una de las cosas mas tiernas?

**-Bastante bien, aunque hubiera sido mejor si te llevara conmigo**\- le dijo divertido antes de pasarle una mano por los cabellos rubios del mas bajo.

Al hacerlo, desvió la mirada a donde estaba el oji azul, porque había descubierto que una de sus cosas favoritas aparte de estar junto a Len y Rinto, era molestar al mayor de los Shion, suspiró mientras el menor le reclamaba con un pequeño sonrojo su atención.

**-¿No estuviste nervioso el primer día? Cuando yo fui me temblaban las piernas por ser un principiante-** dijo el niño rascándose la nuca de solo acordarse, le pasó un brazo por el hombro para juntarlo mas con él.

**-Por supuesto, siendo sincero, yo también tenia algo de miedo, e ir con Miku tampoco es mi cosa favorita-** le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, haciendo sonrojar al menor.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle, cuando se percató de que el otro lo miraba fijamente, un poco perdido si quería ser sincero con ambos por lo que decidió preguntarle.

**-Mikuo, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Estas actuando diferente-** dijo Len al oído del otro susurrando como solía hacer con sus amigos.

Al principio el peli agua dio un respingo al sentir el cálido aliento del menor así como su cercanía pero se recuperó como era debido.

**-Len, contéstame con toda tu sinceridad, ¿Qué harías si quieres decirle tus sentimientos a alguien? Y ese alguien es tu amigo-** dijo como pudo, ¿Seria cruel admitirse así mismo que no pensaba en Rinto?

¿El beso? Ni siquiera el tenia ciencia cierta del porque lo había hecho es decir, estaba soltando pura cursilada digna de una adolescente. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya lo estaba besando. Pero admitía algo, su cabeza se había perdido uso de razón cuando se fijo en esos ojos azules con tono verdoso y el cabello rubio anaranjado que contra el Sol se veía más claro.

Ahora que lo venía pensando, esperaba no haberle dado una segunda idea al oji azul, porque realmente cualquier cosa amorosa que se pudiera imaginar con ellos, no iba a suceder, lo sentía mucho si sucedía algo así, se sentiría culpable por que en gran parte sería su culpa.

**-No creo que tenga nada de malo, amor es amor, aunque admito que si fuera mi amigo tendría miedo, lo haría hasta estar seguro, pero lo diría-** dijo moviendo sus dedos contra el otro, mirando al suelo.

Mikuo se quedó reflexionando aquella contestación. En realidad, Len sabia lo que podía suceder si expresabas de esa forma tus sentimientos antes de tenerlo asegurado, puesto que al fingirse dormido le dijo algo parecido a Kaito, y este ahora se encontraba actuando muy raro para su gusto.

**-Entonces, ¿Ese es tu consejo?-** Len asintió lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa, para sus adentros admitía que era algo cobarde.

No pudo evitar abrazarlo para quedarse así por un tiempo indeterminado, estuvieron jugando por un rato, las risas cesaron al escuchar al productor decirles que era hora de trabajar. ¿Ya había mencionado lo divertido que era cabrear a Kaito? Fue tan reconfortante cuando el chico le tuvo que entregar al rubio prácticamente en brazos, se moría de la risa –la cual tuvo que aguantarse- y se burló aun mas cuando frustrado Len buscaba una lejanía moderada del mayor de los Shion.

* * *

Len se dejó caer al suelo cuando los productores avisaron que el video tanto en música como visualmente estaban terminados haciendo reír a mas de uno en la habitación.

**-Mikuo, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-** le pidió Rinto jalándole la manga para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba.

**-Claro no hay problema-** respondió este, fijando sus ojos enfrente del rubio anaranjado que mirabas sus pies alterado.

Caminaron sin verse, sin hablar, estaban dirigiéndose a donde estaba el jardín donde ellos solían estar casi siempre, la única diferencia es que nuevamente estaban solos, fueron directo al césped y se quedaron por unos minutos sin saber quien debía empezar a hablar.

**-Y, ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? ¿Miku no te trató mal?-** preguntó finalmente Rinto para ver si conseguía aligerar un poco el ambiente tan callado.

**-Bien, ella es así por lo que no le pido imposibles-** dijo al instante mientras de nuevo, ambos se sumían en ese extraño e incomodo silencio.

**-¿Qué haces si te gustara alguien pero no sabes como decírselo?-** cuestionó Rinto mirando a Mikuo, aunque este no hacia lo mismo.

**-¿Es el tema del día? Len y yo hablábamos de eso antes de la grabación-** dijo Mikuo sonriendo mientras pensaba en como se lo habían pasado durante la amena platica.

**-¿En serio? Me sorprendería mucho que se declarara, aunque yo sabía que tarde o temprano le diría lo que siente a Kaito-** esas palabras para Mikuo fueron como un monta cargas aplastándolo duramente.

**-No me lo esperaba, parecen ser unidos pero no tanto-** ni siquiera sabia porque lo había dicho, y solo esperaba que Len no se enterara porque se molestaría mucho si se enteraba que le había revelado algo como eso a Mikuo.

El oji agua solo tenia su atención fijada en el suelo, porque no quería ver al chico tan parecido a quien tanto quería, no podría soportarlo, siempre se dio cuenta de esas atenciones el uno con el otro, pero simplemente nunca quiso darse cuenta o fingir no enterarse.

**-Mikuo, la razón por la que toco este tema es porque creo que estoy enamorado de ti… ¡Esta bien si no sientes lo mismo! Pero me gustaría probar, ¿Tu que dices?-** esa era una de las peores confesiones de amor que una persona le pudo haber hecho a otra, pero ya estaba hecha. Ya no habría vuelta.

El oji agua se quedó un momento pensando en si era o no lo correcto, lo miró fijamente, sus ojos, sus facciones, su cabello, eran delicados, ligeramente parecidas a las de Len pero sin duda no eran iguales, apretó fuertemente los ojos antes de asentir levemente.

**-Esta bien, podemos intentarlo-** dijo con tono flojo, acariciándole la mejilla, Rinto no cabía en su felicidad y sorpresa por eso no notó algo tan evidente. El sabia que podía hacer que el otro se enamorara… Pero Mikuo no tenia la misma idea.

Para el mayor de ambos, cuando le tocó la mejilla con cuidado, cuando lo besó profundamente, cuando sus brazos se enredaron fuertemente contra la cadera del otro, el solo podía pensar en una persona, una persona que no le correspondía.

-696969696969696969-

Una semana desde que las cosas con Mikuo prometían mejorar, todo ese tiempo se la habían pasado juntos, aunque no pasaban de la línea de tocarse mas que las manos o un poco el cuerpo, lo normal. Aunque sinceramente, el esperaba que el otro por ser mayor que él, tuviera sus necesidades biológicas…

Le fue completamente sorpresivo, venia con su hermana de una pequeña reunión a la cual Len había faltado de nuevo, últimamente este parecía muy aislado de su realidad. No reaccionó cuando fue estampado contra la pared que daba a su habitación.

Entre empujones entraron, para luego ser empujado a su cama, los besos fogosos dados por ambos, sus lenguas enredándose en un camino que se perdía entre los suspiros de placer, las manos aferrándose fuertemente al cuello del peli agua, las caderas del otro moviéndose pidiéndole entrada.

**-¡Mikuo!-** apretó sus piernas a la cadera del otro, sintiendo sentir la esencia del oji agua derramándose en su interior, como la suya entre ambos vientres.

**-Te amo… Len-** susurró dejándose caer sobre el otro, no se había percatado de lo que había dicho, y por ser su primera vez tampoco aguantó demasiado el cansancio.

Y el grito después de un orgasmo logrado por ambos. Para Rinto, que todavía era consciente de haber escuchado lo que decía Mikuo se sorprendió al punto de querer llorar, el deseaba escuchar su nombre al momento de llegar a la cima, pero se dio cuenta, de una triste verdad…

**-Mikuo…-** musitó con dolor al escuchar el nombre de su primo en labios del que se suponía era su pareja, mordió su labio inferior levemente, al punto de sacarse sangre.

Uso mucha fuerza para poder bajarlo de su cuerpo, para salir de él, y a pesar de que había añorado estar de esa manera con Mikuo, ahora solamente sentía repulsión por él mismo, había sido usado por el simple hecho de que se parecía a Len. Fue la primera vez que sintió odio por su primo.

Estaban en la rueda de prensa, esperando a que el avión finalmente despegara, Rinto se encontraba cansado, con un horrible dolor en la espalda baja, y un hueco enorme en lo que era su corazón, pero se sentía mas aliviado, después de todo había podido hablar con su hermana, aunque nunca fueron mencionados los nombres.

Esta como siempre, fue comprensiva, le dio algunos consejos para que asimilara la situación. Le había dado una recomendación exacta y era "Si en realidad no te ama, entre los dos se harán daño" eso fue lo que su hermana menor dijo, era increíble que tuviera una madurez mental mayor a la que el poseía. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

**-Rinto, llegue a tiempo, me asusté cuando no te vi a mi lado y recordé acerca de tu rueda de prensa-** llegó Mikuo con una sonrisa, mientras que le besaba la frente.

**-Hola Mikuo, me alegro que pudieras llegar**\- pero al verlo, corriendo con la corbata un poco movida y una sonrisa en sus labios, no se sintió capaz de decirle que no.

**-¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que fui algo desconsiderado ayer por la noche-** dijo sobre su oído, dándole una lamida apenas leve, haciendo estremecer al menor.

**-Mikuo aquí no por favor… Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-** le tomó de la mano, jalándolo a lo mas lejano de los demás, porque quería resolver todo antes de irse, tenía una especie de presentimiento.

**-¿Qué quieres decirme?-** preguntó el chico cruzado de brazos, con una pose tan parecida a la de Miku que por un segundo le hizo cuestionarse así mismo lo mucho que se parecían y el notaba.

**-Ayer, cuando lo hicimos, sucedió algo que me hizo reflexionar sobre las cosas… ¿No me amas como yo lo hago, cierto? Estás conmigo solo porque Len y yo nos parecemos**\- afirmó con la mirada en el suelo, en cualquier momento, lloraría, entonces sintió las manos de Mikuo sobre sus hombros.

**-Lo siento Rinto, pero no, tienes razón, yo no estoy enamorado de ti, si no de Len, cuando quise intentarlo fue porque me enteré de que el otro amaba a Kaito-** dijo en medio de un suspiro, a Rinto siempre le había agradado la sinceridad de Mikuo, pero en ese momento, la detestaba.

**-Entonces… debemos terminar porque no voy a estar contigo siendo solo un remplazo-** le dio un beso corto parándose de puntillas y lo dejó ahí, el chico solo miraba al suelo, sin intención alguna de ir con él.

* * *

El oji agua solo miró como Rinto se alejaba, se encontró de lejos con la imagen del peli azul del cual Len estaba enamorado, estaba junto a su hermana, besándose… Tenia unas ganas enormes de darle un golpe en el rostro por hacer algo como eso, pero lo dejó pasar y fue directo a donde Len miraba el suelo dubitativo.

**-Len, ¿Qué tienes? Te ves muy triste-** se acercó mientras le daba un abrazo, dejando que el menor ocultara su rostro en su pecho, las ansias y las mariposas en su cuerpo le hicieron ponerse nervioso.

**-No es nada… Estoy bien-** le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, Mikuo le limpió algunos rastros de ellos, primero con los dedos y luego con los labios.

**-En serio, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Estas triste, ¿Te sucedió algo?-** le susurró sobre los labios, mientras que le menor de ambos sostenía las manos que se encontraban sobre su rostro. Ojala no fuera nada que tuviera que ver con Kaito o esta vez si le rompería la nariz.

**-…Me rompieron el corazón, ¿Nunca te ha pasado?-** preguntó ingenuo el menor, Mikuo sintió ganas de decirle que así era, que le había sucedido, pero se contuvo porque ahora no venia al caso.

Porque quien estaba lastimado era Len, no él.

**-No, pero creo que puedo ayudarte-** le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, sus ojos vidriosos, brillantes por el llanto, en cuestión de segundos, le plantó algunos besos pequeños para probar terreno.

Al sentir que no era rechazado ni nada por el estilo, continuó aun mas con ello, profundamente, el menor recorrió las manos del peli agua por su cabello, dejando caer su peso sobre el chico, los labios de Len era tan suaves, tan diferente a lo que sentía cuando lo hacia con Rinto.

Era indescriptible lo que había sentido cuando sus labios se encontraban, una y otra vez, aunque se sentía como el peli anaranjado, un repuesto, y a su vez se sintió muy feliz por ser usado.

**-Mikuo, debo irme, mi vuelo está por irse-** dijo Len recuperando el aliento, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con el dedo.

**-Esta bien, espero verte en dos semanas-** le dio un beso en la frente como acostumbraba y lo vio marcharse.

En el avión, Len y Rinto se encontraban distraídos, melancólicos, el beso que le había dado a Mikuo fue diferente para ambos chicos, una sensación diferente, un significado diferente.

Para Rinto besarle era como una nueva experiencia, para Len fue un momento de confusión, y esperaba aclararlo pronto.

Era oficial, Len ya no estaba con su hermana, así como que esta ultima era pareja del chico a quien quería el menor, por un lado se encontraba feliz, pero triste por darse cuenta de que no podría consolarlo como a él le gustaría, además de que se irían a América por un largo periodo

* * *

**-Len te propongo algo…-** era egoísta de su parte, pero no quería perder a la persona que amaba por su familia aunque tener una relación con el menor fuera una vil mentira.

Pero si eso le aseguraba que Len no estaría con el peli agua, entonces a el no le importaría lo que sucediera. Porque por una vez actuaría como nadie esperaría de él.

-696969696969696969-

_1 año después._

Bajaron del avión con rapidez, estaban tan cansados y solo querían relajarse por esta noche, Rinto tuvo que ayudar a Len puesto que este se turbaba fácil cuando veía noticias sobre Kaito y ahora tenerlo frente a el debía ser un golpe aun mas duro. Finalmente, cuando llegó la noche, se despidió de Len con un pequeño beso, se recostó en su cama hasta sentir que alguien abría su puerta con fuerza y la cerraba de la misma manera.

**-Tenemos que hablar, así que levántate de una vez-** sintió como le quitaban la cobija y estaba por gritar cuando se topó con la mirada enojada del peli agua.

Hace tiempo hubiera jurado que verlo de nuevo, no le afectaría, pero ahora, teniéndolo frente a frente, eso ya no era tan seguro, en un solo segundo en que sus miradas conectaron, el impulso de besarle fue mayor a su consciencia, por lo que para sorpresa del chico lo hizo, dejándolo algo perplejo, pero se dio cuenta y lo empujó.

**-¿Te crees que esto es un juego? No estoy bromeando**\- lo empotró contra la cama, sosteniendo ambas muñecas con tanta fuerza que le dejarían marcas al día siguiente.

**-Lo lamento, pero yo te sigo amando-** le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, mientras movía sus piernas para acercarlas al cuerpo ajeno.

**-¿Entonces porque eres pareja de Len? Sabias que yo lo amo y a pesar de todo lo hiciste, ¿Por qué?**\- le cuestionó acercándose con una mirada fiera,

**-Simple, porque si yo no podía tenerte, yo no iba a dejarte que lo tuvieras. Piensa en esto, no solo tu estas sufriendo, el idiota de Kaito también se lo merecía- **le dijo contra los labios con cierta malicia impresa en sus palabras.

**-Óyeme bien, podre darte mi cuerpo pero mi corazón nunca será tuyo**\- le besó en cuestión de segundos, mientras sus manos se movieron in fraganti por debajo de la ropa.

Lo volteó para dejar a Rinto boca abajo, una de sus manos se dirigió al miembro dormido del menor, para comenzar a estimularlo, mientras que el oji azul movía sus caderas al ritmo de la mano del otro, haciendo gemir también al mayor en el proceso.

De una sola estocada lo penetró, liberando todo su enojo y frustración contra el menudo cuerpo del menor, la primera vez había sido dulce porque vio a Len en su imagen, pero se encontraba tan molesto que lo dañaría lo posible, Rinto le pedía que se detuviera, pues su entrada comenzaba a dolerle, pero se dejó hacer, porque ese dolor físico no se comparó al dolor con saberse un simple remplazo.

Cuando terminó la noche eran tantas las sensaciones contradictorias en su cuerpo que no sabia que hacer con todas ellas, la satisfacción de poder juntar su cuerpo como hace tiempo, el asco de volver permitirse así mismo ser usada, el amor, el odio, la felicidad y el llanto, él solo deseaba parar con todo eso.

* * *

Los días pasaron tan rápido que sería imposible determinar cuantos fueron, para las personas a su alrededor era obvia el distanciamiento que tenían Rinto, Mikuo y Len. Rinto no quería estar cerca de los últimos dos, el primero por lo que le había hecho y dicho, el segundo porque verlo -aún si fuera su familia- era el chico que le gustaba a quien amaba.

Mikuo no podía estar cerca de Rinto sabiendo el plan que había elaborado desde el principio con el único fin de separarlo del menor de los Kagamine, y finalmente a Len, porque su cercanía le lastimaba, ahora que tenía como pareja a Kaito, la sensación era mucho peor, y el no era un masoquista.

Las cosas parecía que no se arreglarían pronto, y si todo continuaba como estaban, no lo harían nunca.

* * *

¿Alguien podría decirles como acabaron de esta manera? Encerrados en un clóset donde sus cuerpos se friccionaban sin querer, ambos chicos no hablaban desde hace al menos media hora, que era casi lo que llevaban encerrados.

**-¿Eres inocente, o es parte de uno de tantos planes?**\- preguntó Mikuo hastiado de estar en un lugar con el peli naraj¿nja.

**-Como si el mundo solo girara en torno a ti, los Hatsune no son los reyes del mundo-** ladró enojado mientras cruzaba los brazos por su pecho.

**-¿Que dices? Si hasta ahora lo único que he aprendido de los Kagamine es su manera innata para mentir-** bramó furioso acercando su rostro al del otro, quería ser sincero consigo mismo.

Después de que ya había pasado un año completo no solo desde la relación del Shion y de Len, pero con el paso de los meses pensó todo con la cabeza más fría, y podía hacer una lista de las cosas por las cuales se arrepentía, pero que por mas que intentó, nunca fue capaz.

**-Y los Hatsune son unos santos que nunca hacen nada mal, tu por ejemplo eres excelente con las coreografías-** mencionó con burla, finalmente estallaron ambos, gritándose de todo hasta que finalmente vaciaron sus molestias.

-**¡Te odio porque te amo y no he podido dejar de hacerlo!-** gritó el peli naranja mientras cubría su boca por haber dicho lo que dijo.

**-... ¿Me sigues amando? ¿Que hay de Akaito?-** ni siquiera el peli agua se esperara haberlo abrazado, pero ya no quería soltarlo.

**-Quiero olvidarte pero ninguno me hace sentir como tú-** decidió sincerarse porque, ya no le quedaba más que hacer esto.

**-Entonces no lo hagas porque creo que te amo, se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero... Déjame intentar hacerte felíz-** le dijo sobre el oído, tomó su rostro, y por primera vez fijó en sus ojos, los de él.

Se dio cuenta de lo único que era, y de lo estúpido por no haberlo notado.

**-Mikuo no quiero volver a sentirme tan mal por ti. ¿Me prometes que no volverás a hacerlo?-** su voz levemente temblorosa, le recordó que Rinto seguía siendo un niño, a pesar de que ya tenía dieciséis años.

**-Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, nunca más seré la causa de tus lágrimas, porque ambos vamos a intentarlo-** lo abrazó fuertemente, sin palabras, expresando ss temores sin decirlos.

* * *

Sujetó su mano, posando un pequeño beso en el dorso, mientras sonreía al ver ese sonrojo tímido en las mejillas de su pareja oficialmente.

Quizás el primer amor jamás se olvida, a veces no funcionaban, pero existía algo como una nueva oportunidad, tampoco existían los que caían y no volvían a levantarse. A veces era mejor darse un nuevo paso.

**-Te amo Rinto-** le dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa y un beso profundo al menor.

**-Yo a ti también te amo Mikuo-** le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, guardando su cara en el pecho del mayor. El mañana les había dado una nueva oportunidad.

Y no la desaprovecharían por nada del mundo.

* * *

_Ojala les gustara el capítulo, el próximo ya será el último, tendrá escenas de ambas parejas así que tendré que especificar, si lo desean pueden dar alguna sugerencia._

_Chao!_


End file.
